The Devil's Falling In Love
by Lucifionne
Summary: Chapter#10 "Malu? Kenapa harus malu? Kau kan tunanganku?" SasuSaku. AU/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 My New School

Alohhaaa... bertemu lagi dengan saya, author yang gak bakat buat fic, tapi hobby bikin fic -?-

kali ini saya membuat fic baru lagi yang masih menggunakan Pairing sasusaku, yahh karena saya sangat mencintai pair ini.

oh iya, ide membuat fic ini ketika saya sedang asyik makan bakwan dikamar sambil baring-baring, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja inspirasi itu terlahir tanpa bantuan bidan -?-

Oh iya, fic ini juga terinspirasi dari drama asia favorit saya yaitu 'Devil Beside You'

hnnn... mungkin ada beberapa scene -ceiilaaahh scene- yang sengaja saya ambil dari DBY, tapi gag semuanya kok, kalo semua, itusih namanya plagiat.

Oh iya satu lagi, fic saya yang belum complit lainnya tetap akan saya lanjutin kok, jadi tunggu aja ^^ -kayak ada yg nunggu aja-

Ok tanpa berlama-lama lagi, mari kita eja, eh kita baca bersama-sama.

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer ;; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; antara Sasusaku & Gaasaku –author masih bingung-**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter #1  
-My New School-**

**_-Di dalam sebuah bus-_**  
"Ibu, mengapa kita harus pindah ke Konoha sih?" Tanya seorang anak pada sang Ibu.  
"Hmm, kau pasti tahu 'kan, sebuah restoran seafood terkenal di Konoha?"  
"Ya, aku tahu. Apa hubungannya?"  
"Ibu diterima bekerja disana. Maka dari itu kita harus pindah ke Konoha"  
"Kenapa harus cari kerja sampai jauh-jauh ke Konoha sih?"  
"Soalnya ibu sudah bosan kerja di Oto terus, sekali-sekali kerja ditempat baru tidak apa-apakan?"  
"Iya sih, tapi 'kan aku jadinya harus pindah sekolah. Aku jadi kehilangan teman-temanku" ucap gadis berambut pink itu  
"Sudahlah sayang, disini kau pasti akan cepat mendapatkan teman baru dengan mudah. Wajahmu 'kan cantik" Ucap sang ibu sambil merapikan rambut merah muda sang anak yang tertiup angin.  
"hahh, sudahlah bu"  
**-2 jam kemudian-**  
Bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sederhana, bercat putih. Didepannya tertata rapi bunga mawar dan tanaman hias lainnya.  
"Sakura ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai didepan rumah baru kita" Ucap sang ibu sambil membangunkan sang anak yang terlelap.  
'Hooaaahhh' gadis itu menguap dan mengucek matanya. "Kita sudah sampai bu?"  
"Ya"  
Lalu mereka turun dari bis. Sambil menjinjing dua tas besar yang berisikan barang-barang mereka.  
"Bagaimana rumah baru kita? Bagus tidak?"  
"Hnnn.... lumayanlah. Setidaknya lebih baik dari rumah lama kita di Oto"  
"Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya"  
Sang ibu kemudian membuka pintu rumah itu dengan sebuah kunci. Kemudian mereka masuk masuk kedalam rumah itu. Keadaan rumah itu terlihat cukup kotor, karena sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemilik sebelumnya.  
"Baiklah Sakura, sepertinya kita harus bekerja keras hari ini"  
"Hnn... baiklah rumah baru, kami datang!"  
Dengan semangat mereka berdua membersihkan rumah baru mereka. Menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan perabotan-perabotan lama yang masih ada dirumah itu.

Tak berapa lama Sakura dan Ibunya telah menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah baru. Dengan bersamaan mereka mendudukkan diri mereka dilantai rumah dan menyandarkan pungung mereka didinding rumah. -duduknya lesehan, soalnya belom ada sofa-

"Haaah, Ibu, aku lelah sekali, aku mau mandi dulu ya" Ucap Sakura sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya, sabun dan peralatan mandi lainnya ada didalam tas merah"

"Iya bu" Ucap Sakura sambil menuju sebuah kamar, kok kamar? soalnya dirumah ini dimasing-masing kamar ada kamar mandinya.

* * *

Sakura Haruno (16), itulah nama gadis cantik berambut merah muda tersebut. Mulai detik ini, dia dan ibunya Yuri Haruno (37) akan memulai hidup baru di sebuah kota di bagian selatan jepang bernama Konoha. Sakura hanya berdua bersama ibunya, dikarenakan Ayahnya telah meninggal setahun yang lalu, dia tidak mempunyai adik. Dan sang ibu tidak berniat menikah lagi, meski kadang-kadang Sang anak memaksanya untuk menikah lagi, karena kasihan melihat sang ibu yang kesepian. Sejak itulah Sang ibu menjadi tulang punggung keluarga mini ini, atau disebut Single parent.

* * *

Suara gemercik air perlahan menghilang dari dalam kamar mandi. Sesosok makhluk cantik keluar dari kamar mandi itu sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih lembap. Dialah Sakura Haruno.

Sambil menyisir rambutnya, Sakura menuju sebuah cermin yang terpasang disebuah lemari kayu tua.

"Sakura, aku yakin disini hidupmu akan menyenangkan!" Ucapnya pada bayangan yang terbentuk didalam cermin itu.

"hooaaahhh" Sakura menguap. "Aku ngantuk sekali, mungkin ini semua karena aku lelah membereskan rumah seharian, hnnn.. aku tidur dulu ah" Ucap Sakura kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Sakura langsung terlelap dialam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sakura ayo kita makan malam" Ucap Yuri ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Hn, dia tertidur rupanya. Ya sudah, Good night hunni" Ucapnya kemudian mengecup kening anaknya.

* * *

**-Pagi Hari-**

"SAkura! Ayo bangun!!!" Teriak Ibu Sakura dari luar kamar Sakura

'Hoaahhh' Sakura menguap sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya "Iya bu, aku bangun satu jam lagi, aku janji!"

"Sayang, sekarang sudah pukul 6. Nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah"

"Apa? Sekolah?!!!!" Sakura kaget sehingga mengubah posisi-nya yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Iya sekolah. Kau tidak mau kan terlambat disekolah barumu"

"Ibu, kitakan baru pindah mengapa aku harus sekolah?"

"Sekolah itu penting, tidak perduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Ayo cepat bangun!"

"IYa iya" Sakura pun bangun dan segera mengambil handuk lalu melakukan ritual yang disebut 'Mandi'

.

.

.

Sakura telah selesai mandi, dan saat ini dia telah menggunakan seragam dari sekolah lamanya di Oto. Sakura menuju meja makan.

"Sayang, ibu pergi duluan yah"

"Apa? Ibu mau kemana? Jadi aku pergi kesekolah sendiri?"

"Sakura, kau itu sekarang sudah kelas 2 sma, jangan manja terus. Ibu mau pergi kerja. Oh iya, kau bawa kunci satu lagi ya kemungkinan ibu pulang sore. Oh iya satu lagi. Semua informasi tentang sekolah barumu ada di kertas itu" Ucap Sang Ibu sambil menunjuk ke arah selembar kertas diatas meja.

"Ta... tapi bagaimana kalau aku tersesat bu, kita 'kan masih baru disini?"

"Tidak akan begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa, telfon saja ibu. Okey!"

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Iya, baiklah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu pergi dulu ya sayang"

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan"

.

.

.

Sakura telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Baiklah sekolah baru, aku datang"

* * *

**-1 setengah jam kemudian-**

"Pak, terima kasih ya" Ucap sakura pada sopir taxi sambil membayar.

"Iya, coba tadi bilang mau kesini, pasti udah sampai dari tadi" Ucap pak Sopir

"Hn, aku kira bapak tidak tahu"

"Siapa bilang, sekolah ini paling terkenal di konoha, semua orang pasti tahu"

"Oh begitu yaa, ya sudah. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya pak"

"Iya" sopir itu kemudian melaju bersama taxinya.

.

Di depan Sakura kini telah berdiri megah sebuah gedung sekolah yang bernama 'Forks High School' -di ambil dari film twilight-

"Waaww, besar banget ni sekolah" Sakura kagum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Ternyata penderitaan Sakura belum berhenti sampai disitu. Meskipun saat ini dia telah berada didalam FHS, dia masih belum menemukan kelasnya.

"Aduh, manasih kelas 2-3?" Sakura bertanya pada diri sendiri

Sakura terus berjalan kemana langkah kaki membawanya. Sampai dia mendengar suara sekumpulan siswa sedang nongkrong bareng di sebuah ruangan.

_'Inikan jam pelajaran, apa yang- huhh, dasar anak nakal pasti mereka membolos. Ahhaaa, aku tanya sama mereka saja dimana kelasku'_ Batin Sakura

Sakura pun menuju ke Geng itu.

Geng itu terdiri dari 5 siswa. dan pada saat ini mereka sedang asyik tertawa, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Ekhm" Sakura berdehem, namun ke-5 siswa itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura kini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Namun hasilnya masih sama.

_'Oh tidak, aku dikacangin'_

"Permisi kakak-kakak!" Teriak Sakura yang otomatis membuat ke-5 siswa tersebut menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kakak-kakak semua" Ucap Sakura dengan nada normal

"Hn, siapa kau, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang siswa tampan berambut emo.

"Aku Sakura haruno, hn, aku sedang mencari kelas 2-3, aku sudah berkeliling dari tadi, tapi tidak menemukannya. Mungkin kakak tahu dimana letaknya?"

"Jadi kau ini murid baru ya?" Tanya siswa dengan rambut kuning berbentuk durian.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Pantas saja bajumu lain" sambungnya

"Jadi, kau mencari kelas 2-3 ya?" tanya cowok berambut emo tadi

"Iya, dimana?"

"Dengar kata-kataku baik-baik ya. Kau lurus saja kesitu, lalu naik tangga sampai kelantai 3. kemudian belok kiri dan itulah kelas mu, 2-3"

ke-4 siswa yang lainnya terbatuk menahan ketawa, entah apa yang ditertawakan.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu terimakasih kak"

"Ya, sama-sama"

Sakura pun berlari menuju tangga.

"Hoi Sasuke, kau kejam sekali pada gadis itu" Ucap siswa berkulit putih pucat. "Kelasnya kan dilantai dua, mengapa kau bilang lantai 3?"

"Sudahlah, diakan murid baru. Jadi anggap saja itu ucapan selamat datang dari geng kita d'deVilz , hahaha. Lagian kita 'kan sudah lama tidak mengerjai anak perempuan iyakan hahaha" Ucap siswa bernama Sasuke itu sambil tertawa

"Ya, kau benar juga" UCap siswa pucat tadi.

Lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Mentertawakan Sakura tentunya.

.

.

.

Sakura telah sampai dilantai 3.

"Hahh, capeknya. Baiklah, kata kakak tadi, setelah ini belok kiri. Dan kelas baru aku datang!" Ucap Sakura besemangat.

Namun....

"KYAAAAAA!!! Inikan ?.... Wc...!" Teriak Sakura. ternyata dihadapannya bukanlah kelas 2-3 seperti yang dibilang Sasuke, melainkan WC kotor bin jorok yang sepertinya sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAA...... jadi kakak berambut aneh yang tadi itu mengerjaiku ya?! Awas kau yahhhhhh... !"

"Huhh, lalu kelas ku dimana, aku sudah terlambat sekali nih" dengan tenaga yang tersisa sakura turun kelantai dua. dan tanpa sengaja dia menemukan kelas yang dicarinya.

"Tok tok tok" Bunyi tangan Sakura beradu dengan pintu kelas 2-3.

"Shrekkk" Pintu itu dibuka oleh guru yang separuh wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik masker.

"Pak, maaf terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat" Ucap Sakura kelelahan

"Tersesat? Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hn, baiklah karena kau murid baru, aku izinkan masuk. Tapi lain kali jangan terlambat lagi ya"

Sakura pun masuk ke kelas itu. keadaan kelas itu sangat tenang. yaiyalah , lagi ulangan.

"Perhatian anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Perintah Guru bermasker tadi

"Ekhm, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, pindahan dari Oto. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap Sakura singkat

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai. Kau duduk di............... disana , disebelah Hinata, siswi bermata Indigo itu!"

"Terimakasih pak" Sakura pun menuju siswi bernama Hinata itu

"Hai" Ucap Hinata saat sakura duduk disebelahnya

"Hai juga"

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata"

"Aku Sakura haruno"

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu tentang Forks High School?"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hn? Menyebalkan?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya "kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Hinata? tadi aku dikerjai oleh sekumpulan siswa aneh yang sedang membolos ketika jam pelajaran!"

Hinata tersenyum."Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

"Hn... jika aku bisa melakukannya"

.

.

.

'KKrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg' bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sakura, mau ikut aku kekantin?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu" Sakura dan Hinata menuju kantin bersama.

-Di Kantin-

Hinata membeli jus, sedangkan Sakura membeli makanan ringan.

"Pak, beli Waffle crunchox 2" Ucap Sakura -itu jajanan favorit author ^^-

"Iya tunggu sebentar'

"Pak, Waffle crunchox 4" Ucap seorang siswa

"Ini" Penjaga kantin itu memberikan 4 bungkus Waffle ke siswa tadi. kemudian siswa itu pergi setelah mebayar.

"Pak, waffle ku mana?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya tunggu. ... eh maaf nona, waffle-nya habis diborong sama cowok tadi"

"Tapi kan, aku duluan"

"Yah,mau bagaimana lagi?"

_'Hn, aku harus mengambil waffle ku!'_ Sakura mengejar siswa tadi.

'Hei kau yang sedang makan waffle, Berhenti!!!!" Teriak Sakura

tapi orang itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei, kau tuli ya. AKu bilang berhenti!!!"

Cowok itu berhenti.

"Kau! kembalikan waffleku!"

Cowok itu berbalik.

"Ini punyaku, bukan punyamu" Ucapnya santai

_'hah! diakan...?'_

"Kau!!! Kau cowok yang tadi pagi mengerjaiku kan?"

"Oh, jadi kau gadis yang tadi ya. Jadi kau benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kataku ya? hahahaha kau memang gadis lugu" Ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Enak saja kau mentertawakanku seperti itu. Cepat minta maaf dan kembalikan waffle yang seharusnya jadi milikku!"

"Apa minta maaf? Aku tidak mau"

"Pokoknya harus minta maaf!" Bentak Sakura

"Haahh, kau ini lucu juga ya. Hn, kau menginginkan waffle ini ya? Kalau begitu ambil saja langsung dari mulutku (menggigit waffle)"

"Apa! ihhh, menjijikkan!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" Ucap sasuke kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang ngerayu gadis-gadis.

"Hey jangan pergi kau!"

"Sakura?" Ucap Hinata "Ada apa?"

"Hinata, kau lihat cowok aneh tadi. Dia dan temannyalah yang tadi pagi mengerjaiku" Ucap Sakura

"Hn, sudah kuduga"

"Maksudmu?"

**TBC**

woooo.. akhirnya selesai juga.

makasih buat yang besedia membaca.

dan saya harapkan kalian untuk meriviu fic gaje ini, apakah harus dilanjutkan atau tidak.

dan saya mau tanya, apa sih singkatan **ooc, oc** dan **Au**?

maklum, author yang gag tahu apa-apa .

Okey, atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih.

**akhir kata Riviu**


	2. Chapter 2 They are d'devilz

Haaayyy.... berjumpa lagi degan saya.

saya mau ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah membaca dan bersedia merivu fic ini di chapter sebelumnya.

Ok , saya mau balas satu persatu dulu::

**.lost** : hehe, iya sakura kasihan ya digituin ma sasuke. dasar pantat ayam -di amaterasu- salam kenal juga. Riviu lagi ya

**-Kasumi luph Deidara-** : Hn, sebenarnya saku mau, cuma gengsi aja,, hahaha -di shanaro- riviu lagi ya

**Naru-mania **: Iya, sasuke mang pantes jadi anak brandalan wkakaka, Ok, riviu lagi ya

**Murazaki hana** :Makasih atas infonya. salam kenal ya. riviu lagi ya

**Princess Mikaia **: Makasih ya atas infonya. Oke diusahain. riviu lagi ya.

**Sora Chand **: Oke, makasih atas infonya. Uah di apdet ni. Riviu lagi ya

**angga uchiha Haruno** : Iya heboh banget !!! Riviu lagi ya

**Ruki_ya** : Ok makasih atas infonya. saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Riviu lagi ya

**sasusaku forever** :: Makasihh. riviu lagi ya.

**Melody-cinta** : Beneran? waa kita sama dong!! -jinkrak jingkrak- . nggak, disini hinata bukan jadi yang centil, tapi sahabatnya siapa itu... saya juga lupa namanya... hehe riviu lagi ya

**Ricle-coe** : Oh kecepetan ya? Maap dehh... riviu lagi ya

**dakiesdakies**: makasih, authornya juga cantik -kubured- riviu lagi ya

**nakamura kumiko-chan** : Makasih. riviu lagi ya

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi **: Iya, maunya sih sasusaku, saya akan usahakan. Riviu lagi ya

**Sasusakuslamanya**: hee, iya bingung sasusaku ato gaasaku. makasih atas sarannya. riviu lagi ya

**Veiza Kazu** : Salam kenal!!! anggotanya Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji dan Deidara. Riviu lagi ya....

Okk,, selesai balas riviunya. makasih y semua. mari kita eja, eh baca bersama-sama chapter selanjutnya Happy Reading

* * *

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer ;; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; antara Sasusaku & Gaasaku –author masih bingung-**

**Genre : Romance**

**-previously on The Devil's Falling In Love-**

"Apa minta maaf? Aku tidak mau"

"Pokoknya harus minta maaf!" Bentak Sakura

"Haahh, kau ini lucu juga ya. Hn, kau menginginkan waffle ini ya? Kalau begitu ambil saja langsung dari mulutku (menggigit waffle)"

"Apa! ihhh, menjijikkan!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" Ucap sasuke kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang ngerayu gadis-gadis.

"Hey jangan pergi kau!"

"Sakura?" Ucap Hinata "Ada apa?"

"Hinata, kau lihat cowok aneh tadi. Dia dan temannyalah yang tadi pagi mengerjaiku" Ucap Sakura

"Hn, sudah kuduga"

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

**Chapter #2**

**'They are d'deVilz'**

"Iya, aku telah menduganya, pasti d'devilz yang melakukannya"

"d'devilz? Siapa lagi itu?"

"Hn, aku ceritakan dikelas saja"

.

.

.

-Dikelas-

Sakura langsung mendudukkan diri dibangkunya.

"HInata, ayo ceritakan padaku... apa itu d'devilz!" Ucap Sakura

"Iya. Hn.... mulai dari mana dulu ya? Ok baiklah. d'devilz, itu adalah nama sebuah geng paling terkenal disekolah kita. Dimana anggotanya ada 5 orang, yang pertama Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus menjadi leader geng itu. Kemudian, Naruto uzumaki, Sai, Deidara dan..... Hyuuga neji." Ucap Hinata "Yang tadi mengganggumu itu namanya Sasuke"

"Oh, jadi Sasuke namanya, aku tidak menyangka dia itu ketua geng. Oh iya, mereka itu anak-anak nakal kan? Pasti nilai rapot mereka jelek-jelek!"

"Hn, kau jangan salah sangka dulu, meskipun mereka itu sering membolos atau melawan guru, tapi mereka itu termasuk anak-anak yang pintar"

"Oh begitu. Lalu, kalau mereka nakal seperti itu, mengapa mereka tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?"

"kenapa ya, mungkin karena ada dua faktor, yang pertama mereka semua berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang berpengaruh dikonoha. Dan yang kedua, Sasuke leader geng itu adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini"

"Hnnnnn.... pantas saja, ternyata dunia ini masih diperbudak oleh uang!" Ucap Sakura

"Yahh, begitulah.."

"Eh Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa tahu banyak tentang mereka? Apa jangan-jangan, kau ini penggemar mereka ya?"

"Enak saja! tentu saja tidak, aku bisa tahu banyak begitu karena, salah satu anggota d'devilz itu, kakakku"

"Siapa? Jangan bilang Sasuke!"

Hinata tertawa kecil

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke?"

"Jadi benar, kau adiknya?"

"Tidak Sakura, aku ini adiknya Neji"

"Oh... Pantas saja kalian memiliki mata yang sama"

"KKRRIINNGGGGG" Bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

-Pulang sekolah-

Sakura dan Hinata bersama-sama berjalan keluar dari gerbang Forks High School.

"Ehn, Sakura, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Hinata

"Aku pulang naik taxi. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku naik- "

"Tiiit Tiiit"

"Hinata ayo cepat!" Ucap Neji dari dalam mobil

"Ehn iya. Sakura aku pulang duluan ya, bye" Ucap Hinata sambil berlari ke mobil

"Bye"

_'Senangnya jika pulang sekolah dengan mobil sendiri'_ batin Sakura.

Sakura merenung meratapi -?- mobil hinata atau lebih tepatnya mobil Neji yang bergerak semakin jauh. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari dari tadi mobil yang berhenti dibelakangnya terus membunyikan klackson. Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan...

"Bukkhhh" Sakura menabrak mobil yang diam dibelakangnya itu. diapun jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh

Sang pemilik mobil bergegas keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku- Hei! Kau rupanya? Huuuuuhhhh menyebalkan, setiap bertemu denganmu, pasti aku ingin meledak!" Teriak Sakura

"Oh, ternyata kau gadis pink? Bagaimana, ada yang terluka tidak?"

"Tubuhku tidak ada yang terluka, tapi hatiku sakit sekali! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau harus minta maaf!"

"Apa, minta maaf? Enak Saja. Itu semua kan salahmu. mengapa termenung ditengah jalan, lagipula aku sudah meng-Klacksonmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya"

"Pokoknya kau harus minta maaf!"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke melemparkan sebungkus waffle ke arah Sakura. Dan Sakura berhasil meraihnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan waffle bodoh ini. Yang aku mau, kau minta maaf!" Teriak Sakura. Tapi terlambat, Sasuke telah melaju dengan mobilnya.

"Huh, menyebalkan!!!!!" Teriak Sakura

Tiba-tiba

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lelaki yang mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura pun melihat kearah orang itu.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa.... kau siapa ya?"

Lelaki itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah memegang tangan Sakura kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sakura

"Ya"

"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno" Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah lelaki yang membantunya berdiri tadi.

"Sabaaku no gaara" Ucap lelaki itu singkat sambil menjabat tangan Sakura "Lebih baik kau pulang, dan jangan melamun di tengah jalan seperti ini, terlalu berbahaya"

"Ehn... i-iya, terimakasih"

Kemudian lelaki bernama gaara itu melaju dengan motor Cs1-nya. -anggap aja itu motor terkeren saat ini-

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sampai akhirnya dia pulang naik taxi.

* * *

-Sesampainya dirumah-

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya yan masih terkunci dengan kunci yang sedari tadi menghuni saku seragamnya.

"Clek" Pintu itu terbuka.

Sakura menutupnya kembali, kemudian langsung kearah kamar tidurnya.

"Haaahhh" Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil melempar tasnya asal-asalan.

"Menyebalkan!!!!!" Teriaknya "Mengapa hari pertama sekolah sudah seperti ini? Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan! Ini semua karena d'devilz, aku benci mereka!" Ucap Sakura. Dan karena kelelahan Sakura tertidur dan lagi-lagi dia melewatkan jam makan malamnya.

* * *

-Pagi harinya-

"Hah!" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya

"Ya tuhan jam berapa ini?" Ucapnya kemudian melirik jam bekernya "Hahhh, jam 6.30? Oh tidak tamatlah riwayatku!" Ucapnya kemudian berlari kekamar mandi.

Karena sudah kesiangan Sakura mempersingkat waktu mandinya yang biasanya memerlukan waktu puluhan menit, menjadi 3 menit saja.

"haaaduh, tasku mana yaa?" Sakura sibuk mencari-cari tasnya yang kemarin dilempar entah kemana saja. "akhirnya ketemu juga"

.

.

Sakura berlari kearah meja makan. Disana sudah tersusun roti yang sudah dihiasi dengan selai stroberi, segelas susu dan sepucuk surat-?- . Sambil mengunyah roti, Sakura membaca memo yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

_"Sakura, tadi ibu sudah berusaha mati-matian membangunkanmu dari tidur, tapi tidak berhasil. jadi ibu minta maaf kalau kau terlambat. Ibu janji lain kali tidak akan membuatmu kesiangan lagi. Dan jangan lupa sarapan, sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat berangkat sekolah. Ibu menyayangimu"_

"Huuuh, apa aku sangat sulit dibangunkan ya?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Sakura berlari keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia langsung berlari keluar dari gang, menuju jalan besar, berharap taxi segera lewat.

-20 menit kemudian.-

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga disekolah. Benar-benar melelahkan" Sakura kemudian memasuki sekolah megahnya itu. Suasananya sangat sepi, karena proses belajar mengajar telah dimulai. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menyusuri lorong sekolah itu. Dan saat dia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju kelasnya...

"Ekhm ekhm" Suara lelaki dewasa mengagetkannya. Sakura pun berbalik.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Orang tadi dan bisa dipastikan kalau dia adalah salah satu dari guru di Forks High School.

"Ma-maaf pak, aku tidak memakai jam tangan, jadi aku tidak tahu sekarang ini jam berapa" Ucap Sakura

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Mengapa bisa terlambat?"

"A-aku kesiangan dan rumahku jauh pak"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku kekantor!"

"Sudahlah Pak Asuma, biarkan saja gadis ini masuk" Ucap Seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-"

"Bapak tenang saja, dia tidak akan terlambat lagi, aku jaminannya"

_'Apa? Sasuke?'_ Batin Sakura. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan benar saja. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menyandar didinding sambil melipat tangan didadanya. Sasuke langsung tersenyum ketika Sakura melihatnya, sedangkan Sakura, membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Guru Asuma kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Kemudian merangkul Sakura seenaknya

"Hey lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Jadi itu ucapan terimakasihmu?"

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Aku'kan telah menyelamatkanmu. Seandainya tadi aku tidak ada, kau pasti sudah dijemur dilapangan bola"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar"

"Kalau tahu begitu lebih baik aku dijemur saja dari pada harus ditolong oleh orang sepertimu!" Ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hoi Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya salah satu anggota d'devilz yang bernama Deidara.

"Hn? tadi aku mengurus hal kecil" Ucap Sasuke

"Hal apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hn... seorang wanita"

"Apa....!! Wanita? Kau serius Sasuke?" Tanya Neji

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?"

"Baru kali ini aku dengar dia ikut campur dalam hal wanita" Ucap Sai

"Iya, ini benar-benar..... mengejutkan" Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, santai saja"

"Siapa wanita itu?" Tanya Deidara

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Ayolah teman" Ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke "Kami ini 'kan temanmu sejak dulu. Kau harus memberitahu kami, siapa wanita itu.... apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?"

"Entahlah..." Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya "Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak"

anggota d'devilz yang lain hanya saling berpandangan.

"Hah sudahlah, aku mengantuk, kita tidur dibasecamp aja" Ajak Sasuke

Keempat devilz yang lain mengangguk.

* * *

"TOK TOK TOK" suara tangan Sakura yang beradu dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu.

"CLek" Pintu itu dibuka oleh guru wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir dua kebelakang.

"Mengapa terlambat?" Tanya Guru itu

"A-aku, kesiangan--"

"Mengapa kau tidak dihukum?" Tanya guru itu lagi

"Karena, tadi ada-Sa-sasuke yang--"

"Oh, jadi Sasuke malaikat penyelamatmu hari ini? Tumben dia seperti itu? Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" Perintahnya

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Namun dia melihat seseorang sedang membaca buku-yang tampak tak asing dimatanya.

_'Bukankah dia itu- Gaara? jadi aku sekelas dengannya ya?'_ Batin Sakura

"Sakura Haruno! Duduk!" teriak guru tadi yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ehn i-iya" Sakura menuju kebangkunya.

"Haahh" Ucap Sakura sambil duduk dibangkunya

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencatat sesuatu dari papantulis

"Biasa, aku kalau sudah tidur, sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.... jadi kesiangan deh"

"Oh"

"nanti catatanmu aku pinjam ya?"

"Iya, tenang saja"

Sementara Hinata mencatat, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu orang, yaitu.... Gaara- yang juga sedang mencatat.

_'Dia, keren juga. Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia sekeren itu'_ Batin Sakura

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Hinata yang rupanya memperhatikan Sakura Dari tadi

"Eh... a-aku cuma lihat-"

"Gaara?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, ternyata kau bisa membaca fikiran orang ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menebaknya saja. Lagian, kau memandang kearah sana terus"

"Begitu ya. Hinata, tolong ceritakan padaku semua hal tentang Gaara, Karena aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat"

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku yakin, kau tahu banyak tentang dia kan?

Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah. Sabaaku no Gaara, merupakan cowok terdingin disekolah ini- ya mungkin bisa kubilang begitu. Dia itu jarang mau bergaul dengan wanita. Dia juga seoarng kapten tim basket FHS, selama setahun ini, Tim Basket FHS selalu memenangkan pertandingan, semenjak dia yang menjadi kaptennya. Oh iya, Fans-nya juga banyak, dia juga termasuk dalam siswa yang berprestasi."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tenatang keluarganya mungkin?"

"sudah kubilang kan, dia itu jarang mau bergaul dengan wanita. Mana ku tahu keluarganya bagaimana?"

"Hnnnn...."

"Kenapa, kau menyukainya?"

"Ya... begitulah..... Ta-tapi, apa aku bisa dekat dengannya?"

"Mungkin kau harus berusaha extra keras!"

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha!"

.

.

"Krriiiinnggg" Bel istirahat berkicau -?-

Guru telah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Anak 2-4 berhamburan keluar kelas. Sakura buru-buru mengemasi buku-bukunya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak gaara yang spertinya akan menuju kesuatu tempat. Tapi terlambat, Gaara sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Yaaahh, dia sudah pergi"

"Siapa? Gaara?" Tanya Hinata "Mungkin dia kekantin"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Ucap Sakura kemudian menarik tangan Hinata untuk bersama-sama pergi kekantin.

.

.

-Dikantin-

Hinata memesan bakso, sedangkan Sakura cuma mau beli makanan ringan.

"Pak, beli waffle!" Ucap Sakura

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

"Aku borong!!" Ucap seseorang disamping Sakura

"Ya udah deh pak, beli gery pasta aja!"

"Aku borong!"

"Cih.... Ya udah ak, beli Richoco aja!"

"Aku borong juga!"

"Hey kau. Mengapa kau terus menghantuiku?" Teriak Sakura

"Hn? Siapa yang menghantuimu? Aku cuma ingin membeli makanan" Ucapnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sasuke

"Iya, tapi mengapa kau memborong semua yang mau aku beli?"

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu marah" Ucapnya Santai

"Kau ini aneh ya!"

"Kau tahu. Jika kau marah akan terlihat sangat mempesona" Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum super manis

"Hah sudahlah, jangan sok manis didepanku!"

"Memang aku manis kan?"

"Ih menjijikkan!" Bentak Sakura, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke menuju Hinata yang Asyik menyantap Baksonya -di jepang ada bakso gak sih?-

"Bagaimana? Ketemu sama Gaara?"

"Huhhh, yang aku cariin malaikat gaara, eh yang ketemu malah si Devil Sasuke!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah temannya ini.

.

.

.

Selesai makan bakso, sakura dan Hinata kembali kekelas mereka.

Ketika sampai dikelas, yang diperhatikan Sakura hanyalah Gaara yang sedang duduk dibangkunya yang berada didekat pintu masuk. Saat itu Gaara juga membalas tatapan Sakura.

_"Ya ampun, tatapan matanya.... Tajam sekali-aku menyukainya"_ Batin Sakura

"Sakura!! Coba lihat ini!" Teriak Hinata

"Ada apa?"

"Mejamu!"

"Aggrhhhhh" Sakura berteriak "si-siapa yang menaruh segitu banyaknya waffle, gery pasta dan Richoco dimejaku?" Tanya Sakura masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"Aku!" ucap seseorang dan tentu saja dia adalah Sasuke.

"A-apa? Jadi kau?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Kau ini-"

"Hn, aku mau pergi dulu, dimakan ya kuenya, sayang kalau dibuang. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura, kemudian pergi.

_'Apa sih maunya?'_ batin Sakura

Kemudian Sakura menuju kemejanya. Mengambil sebungkus waffle dan membawa waffle itu menuju Gaara.

"Ehn Gaara, ini untukmu" Ucap Sakura -masa' cuma dikasih 1 doang-

Gaara sepertinya mau menolak.

"Ayo terimalah, anngap saja ini tanda terimakasihku"

"terimakasih?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I-iya, kemarin telah mebantuku berdiri- ditengah jalan"

"Oh, baiklah" Gaara menerima waffle dari tangan Sakura."

"Dan u ntuk kalian semua, silahkan, kalau mau ambil saja dimejaku!" teriak Sakura

"Yeeeeee" Ucap semua siswa-siswi 2-4 kemudian menyerbu meja Sakura.

* * *

**TBC**

---

**Haaaa, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.**

**Gimana? Makin Gaje ya ceritanya..**

**author minta maap ya kalau ceritanya anchur -sujud sujud-**

**maap jika masih ada misstypo,,  
**

**Oh iya, sekali lagi author harapkan buat meriviu fic ini**

**apakah fic ini masih LAYAK untuk dilanjutkan?**

**akhir kata**

**Arigato**

**RnR  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Falling In Love

**Hai semuanya...**

**Udah lama gag ketemu..... akhirnya saya meng-apdet fic ini juga ya.. hehehe maaf kalo lama, maklum saya ini masih pelajar, jadi tugas utama saya adalah belajar hehehe. Ok pertama-tama saya, mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat Tuhan YME dan tentu saja Reader dan Reviewers sekalian. Karena tanpa kalian fic ini tidak mungkin akan berlanjut sampai Chapter 3. Makasih ya, dan teruslah membaca dan meriviu fic ini.**

* * *

Ok saya mau balas satu-satu dulu riviu dari reviewers semua ::

**To. Kiran-angel-lost** : Lho baru tahu yah, kan saya yang minjemin modalnya..heheheh-diamaterasu- makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. –Kasumi luph Deidara-** : Iya, sasu udah mulai ada rasa tuh! Oh gak mau gaasaku ya? Hmm... semoga aja deh hehehe. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Angga Uchiha Haruno** : Hehe makasih, mau gery ya? Tersedia ditoko-toko terdekat wkwkwk, makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Risle-coe** : Okee, akan saya usahakan ... makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Aya-na-Byakkun** : Oke, makasih. Salam kenal juga, saya juga Author baru kok. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. RuruChan** : Iya sasu jadi keren! Makasih, oke saya akan usahakan apdet secepatnya!. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. ****The Queen of Devil** : Makasih buat sarannya dan akan saya tingkatkan menjadi lebih baik. Dan tentang hinata—maaf saya gak tahu banyak tentang dia.. hehehe. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. ****sabaku no yaara hyuuga** : makasiihhh, ok saya akan usahakan apdet secepat kilat. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. ****Naru-mania** : Oh makasih atas pemberitahuannya, saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Hanna Amane :** makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Princess Mikaia** : Iya, banyak yang numpang promosiin dagangan wkwkwkkw. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. ****sasusaku lovers** : Oh ya! Bagus kalo gitu wkwkwkw. Hmm… Orang tua sasu gak cerai disini, disini mama sasusaku itu sahabatan,, yahh saya bedain dikitlah dengan cerita DBY, kalo sama kan udah ketahuan ceritanya hehehe. Kalo chapter ssiih, gak tahu sampe berapa..liat aja nanti… makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Ritsukika Sakuishi **: Ok, udah diapdet nih. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. KawaIii UcHiHa ReIka** : saya dikasih dong, masak kagak heheheh, iya ntar ada GaaSaku-nya. Oke saya akan Usahain SasuSaku! makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Beby-Chan** : Iya sasu manis banget, saking manisnya sampe dikerumunin semut! Oke udah diapdet. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Murasaki Yui** : Iya, dunia bisa hancur –diAmaterasu- Oke dah di apdet nih. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'** : Fotonya ditunggu, buat dijadiin racun tikus –apa hubungannya- makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Melody Cinta** : Makasih, ini udah dilanjutkan. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. ****Liya_anag_baik** : ceritanya lucu ya? Makasiih –jingkrak-jingkrak- makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Sasusaku Forever** : Seru ya? Bagusdeh! Iya ntar Gaara jadian ma Saku, hehehe . makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Sora-Chand** : iya fic ini mang aneh+gila abiez! makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Haruchi Nigiyama** : iya, disini sasu OOC. Hmm keliatannya sih naksir heheh. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Harada Nichaas-Chan** : iya! Kok bisa gaje ya? Tentu aja karena authornya yg gaje. Wkwkwkw . makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Nagume** : makasih atas penilaiannya, makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Sakura Platinum Lady :** wwaah sama kita! Ganti rated? Hmm,, saya (masih) belum bisa buat adegan rated ehe**M**, meskipun saya ingin. Wkwkwkwk –ketahuan mesumnya-. Oke deh, saya usahakan apdet sekilat-kilatnya. makasih ya, & RnR lagi ya

**To. Konan akatsuki luph pein** : okeh oke saya lanjutin...^-^ tapi gag tahu sampe chapter berapa. makasih dan RnR lagi ya.

**Okey... lunas sudah hutang saya -?-. makasih buat yang sudah setia membaca dan meriviu fic ini! Makasih ya!!!!**

**Karena udah pada gag sabar, ayo kita eja eh baca sama-sama Chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer ;; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; GaaSaku | SasuSaku  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter # 3 'Falling In Love'**

Suatu hari yang membosankan bagi anak-anak kelas 2-4. Karena saat ini dikelas mereka, guru Iruka sedang membahas tentang nilai dan norma. Tampak diwajah anak-anak kelas 2-4 bahwa mereka tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Banyak diantaranya lebih memilih tidur daripada harus mendengar Guru Iruka mengoceh tidak jelas.

"KRIIINNNGGG" bel pulang berbunyi

"YYeeeaaahhh!!" Teriak seluruh anak kelas 2-4 seakan-akan bebas dari penjara yang membosankan.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajarannya sampai disini dulu, kita lanjutkan minggu depan!" Ucap Iruka "Selamat siang" Lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas 2-4.

Sakura dan anak kelas 2-4 yang lain sibuk mengemasi buku-buku mereka.

Gaara beranjak keluar dari kelas, melihat itu Sakura mengejarnya.

Sakura mengejar Gaara dengan tergesa-gesa dan....

"Brukk" Sakura terjatuh karena dia menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat.

"Auuw" Rintih Sakura

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara seraya membantu Sakura berdiri

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Thanks"

"Ya" Ucap Gaara singkat kemudian berniat pergi

"Eh tungu dulu!" Teriak Sakura

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dingin

"Hn....Kudengar kau itu kapten basket FHS ya? kebetulan aku sudah lama tidak menonton orang bermain basket. jadi.... apa aku boleh menontonmu latihan?"

"Ya tentu saja" Jawab Gaara datar

"Benarkah!? Hn..kapan aku bisa melihatmu dan timmu latihan?"

"Senin sampai kamis, kami latihan dari senin sampai kamis"

"Oh begitu" _'Hari inikan hari rabu, berarti dia latihan dong... asyik!'_

"Baiklah, aku duluan dulu, teman-temanku pasti sudah menungguku" Ucap Gaara kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura

''Horree!" Teriak Sakura kemudian kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata juga masih didalam kelas.

"Aku akan menonton Gaara latihan basket! Haaahhh, senangnya bisa berbicara dengan dia" Ucap Sakura kegirangan

"Hnnn... ada yang fallin' in love ni"

"Hehehe, jangan begitu..aku kan jadi malu"

"santai saja"

"Oh ya Hinata. Ikut aku nonton Gaara yuk!"

"Aku mau sih, tapi gak bisa kata Ayah aku harus pulang cepat hari ini"

"Hmmm.. sayang sekali"

* * *

Sakura agak bingung mencari ruang basket-tempat Gaara dan teman satu timnya latihan basket. Yaa wajar saja sih, soalnya gedung basket yang (sangat) besar dan Sakura juga baru beberapa hari sekolah disini.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukannya-ruangan besar dengan lapangan yang besar juga ditengah-tengahnya. Lapangan itu dikelilingi kursi untuk para penonton. Dilapangan itulah Sakura melihat 10 siswa FHS tengah memperebutkan satu bola dan berusaha menggiringnya kedalam ring. Dan disana jugalah Sakura menemukan sosok yang dicari-cari yaitu jeng jeng jeng Gaara.

"Gaara.. ayo semangat!! Gaara memang keren!"

"Ayo Gaara, aku disini!"

"Kak Gaara memang cool! Aku suka kakak!!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar diruang basket itu.

_'Hn, ternyata fangirl Gaara banyak juga ya. Aku memang harus berusaha keras agar bisa dekat dengan Gaara'_ batin Sakura

Sakura terus memperhatikan Gaara yang masih latihan basket. Sakura melihatnya dengan serius sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah semakin dekat dengan lapangan.

"Awas!!" teriak Gaara saat bola basket melayang kearah Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadarinya-ya tentu saja dia sedang termenung. sampai saat jarak bola dan wajahnya tinggal beberapa onchi lagi.....

"AAArrggghhh" Sakura Histeris (lebaynya dirimu) -diShannaro-

"Bukh" Bola basket yang besar dan berat itu dengan sukses mendarat diwajah Cantik Sakura-samapi-sampai Sakura jatuh terduduk. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing. **(Author : padahal kena muka? kok kepala yang pusinng?. Sakura : Sakit bego! coba deh rasain sendiri!. author : yayaya)**

"Hei.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sakura (Masih) memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo aku bantu" Gaara membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kita ke UKS saja, biar aku temani"

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja" ucap Sakura

"Heh, hidungmu.... berdarah" ucap Gaara

"A-apa? da-....''

"Bbrukk'' Sakura pingsan, jatuh kepelukan Gaara.

-

-

Perlahan tapi pasti mata sakura terbuka. Pandangannya masih kabur tapi dia bisa menyadari bahwa saat ini dia terbaring diatas kasur.

"A-aku di-dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Di UKS"

"Ga-gaara? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi itu, temanku-Kimimaru tidak sengaja melempar bola basket kearahmu, dan bola itu tepat mengenai wajahmu. Beginilah akhirnya"

"Oh"

"Maafkan kelakuan temanku tadi ya"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak memperdulikannya"

"Baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku... sudah merasa agak baikan" Jawab Sakura sambil beranjak duduk diatas kasur.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Hn aku mau pulang dulu, terimakasih ya Gaara" Ucap Sakura kemudian turun dari kasur. Namun naasnya, kepala Sakura masih terasa sakit dan dia terjatuh-di pelukan Gaara (lagi)

"Sudahlah kau istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" Ucap Gaara

"Tapi aku harus pulang, ini sudah sore"

Gaara terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" Ucap Gaara kemudian menarik pelan tangan Sakura

"Heh tunggu dulu!"

Gaara berhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan latihan basketmu? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

"Terlalu berbahaya jika aku membiarkan orang yang belum pulih pulang sendirian. Dan juga-latihan basketku sidah selesai dari 1 jam yang lalu" Ucap Gaara

"Oh"

"Ayo cepat" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura (lagi)

* * *

"Hittt" Gaara menghentikan motornya tepat didepan rumah Sakura.

"Rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara

Sakura langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya yang tadi melingkar dipinggang Gaara

"Ehn iya, ini rumahku" Ucap Sakura kemudian turun dari motor Gaara. "Terimakasih ya"

"Hn"

"Kau mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja" Ucapnya kemudian melaju dengan motornya.

Ketika Gaara telah menjauh.

"Yeeeee!!!!!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan "Aduh kepalaku sakit" Ucapnya

Sakura kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Lho, kok Gak terkunci? Apa ibu sudah pulang?"

Sakurapun bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya dan…

"Kyaaa!! Heh siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kedalam rumahku!!!!" teriak Sakura ketika dia melihat seseorang tengah asyik memainkan remote tv diruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau ini aneh, baru sampai sudah teriak-teriak, berisik tahu!"

Lalu Ibu Sakura datang.

"Sakura sudah pulang ya?" Ucap Yuri

"Ibu!! Siapa yang membiarkan devil ini masuk kerumah kita?"

"Devil? Maksudmu Sasuke? Tentu saja ibu" Ucap Yuri

"IBU!!! Mengapa ibu biarkan devil ini masuk kerumah kita? Dia ini orang yang sangat berbahaya! Ibu 'kan tidak mengenalnya, jangan seenaknya membiarkan orang asing masuk kerumah kita!"

"Ibu kenal dengan Sasuke. Dia kan anak teman lama Ibu-Uchiha Mikoto"

"Tapi bu dia ini-"

"Sakura, Sasuke itu anak yang baik. Buktinya tadi dia membantu Ibu membereskan rumah"

'_Apa? Membereskan rumah? Pasti dia ingin meracuni fikiran ibuku'_ Batin Sakura

"Hah, Ibu dia itu anak nakal, Disekolah dia adalah ketua geng-"

"Sakura sayang, sudahlah. Sasuke itu anak baik. Kau tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu padanya"

"Ya itu benar" Ucap Sasuke

"Diam kau! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!" bentak Sakura. Yang dibentak Cuma tersenyum.

"Hah sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu dan jangan bangunkan aku sebelum devil ini pulang!" Ucap Sakura kemudian masuk kekamarnya.

"Sasuke, maaf ya. Mungkin disekolah Sakura ada sedikit masalah, jadinya dia bersikap seperti itu"

"Sudahlah tante, aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memahaminya" Ucap Sasuke

"Hn ternyata kau memang anak yang baik"

"Ehn, apa aku boleh beristirahat sebentar disini?" Tanya Sasuke

"tentu saja boleh"

"Terimakasih ya"

-

**Dikamar Sakura**

"Ngapain sih si devil itu datang-datang kerumahku? Cari perhatian ibuku lagi? Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ucap Sakura

"Aduh, kepalaku masih pusing, mungkin efek kena bola basket tadi. Hnn… tidur sajalah" Sakura pun kembali tertidur.

-

**Malam harinya**

"Hooaahhh" Sakura menguap kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya "Ya ampun, aku tidur lama sekali ya. jam berapa nih?" Sakura melirik jam didinding kamarnya

"Apa! Jam 8, ya ampun aku belum mandi dan makan" Sakura berlari kekamar mandi.

**10 menit kemudian**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya-dengan perut lapar.

'_Aduh perutku lapar sekali'_ batin Sakura

Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan dan disana dia dapat melihat banyak sekali hidangan lezat. Siapa yang memasaknya? Entahlah Sakura tidak perduli yang dia perdulikan hanya.... Makan.

Sakura menyantap makanan dengan lahapnya. Lalu Yuri-ibunya datang.

"Bagaimana Sakura, enak tidak?"

"Humpp" Sakura mengangguk sambil mengunyah.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke memang anak yang luar biasa ya" Ucap Yuri

Sakura menelan nasi+lauk yang barusan dikunyahnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura kemudian meminum segelas air

"Ini semuakan dia yang memasaknya"

"Khookk" Sakura terbatuk

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana, enak kan masakanku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang

"Heh devil apa-apaan kau, sudah malam begini masih dirumah orang? Pulang sana!" Bentak Sakura

"Hn... sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang dari tadi. Hanya saja hujan melarangku untuk pulang. Jadi aku tetap disini"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang Hujan telah reda. Lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Sakura jangan seperti itu" Ucap Yuri

"Kebetulan sekali, aku memang mau pulang. Ternyata kita memang sehati ya" Ucap Sasuke "Aku pulang dulu ya, Sakura dan...... Ibu"

"APA? DIA BUKAN IBUMU!!" teriak Sakura

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian keluar dari rumah Sakura.

"Wah Sasuke tidak hanya tampan tapi hatinya sangat lembut" Ucap Yuri

_'Lembut? Apanya yang lembut? Menyebalkan!' _Batin Sakura

"Senangnya kalau Sasuke menjadi menantuku"

"Hn? Menantu? Anak ibu yang mana lagi yang akan ibu nikahkan dengan Sasuke?"

"Heh kau ini. Tentu saja kau Sakura. ANak ibu 'kan cuma satu"

"Agghhhh... Aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia. Aku gak mau pokoknya gak mau!" Teriak Sakura "Lagian, aku suka dengan seseorang" Lanjut Sakura dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Namun sang ibu bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Oh, jadi Sakura sedang suka dengan seseorang ya? Siapa pria beruntung itu?"

"Ehn.. ti-tidak aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah, gak apa-apa kok. Menyukai seseorang diwaktu remaja itu hal yang wajar"

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Hah sudahlah"

* * *

**Pagi Hari**

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, tak lupa dengan roti isi yang saat ini sedang dikunyahnya. Wajar saja Sakura melakukannya, karena saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.50

"Ya tuhan, bisa-bisa hari ini aku terlambat lagi" Ucap Sakura disela-sela mengunci pintu. Selesai mengunci pintu, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari gang, berharap taxi atau angkutan umum lainnya akan segera lewat.

Namun naas, sudah lima menit Sakura menunggu, belum juga ada taxi yang lewat.

"Aduuhhh, aku pasti telat!"

Tiba-tiba

"Hiit" Motor dan sang pengendara berhenti didepan Sakura

"Hn? Gaara?"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, ayo cepat naik!" Ucap Gaara

"Eh? I-iya" Sakura pun naik kemotor

"Pegang yang erat!"

"kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan ngebut!" Ucap Gaara kemudian tancap gas.

**07.00**

Gaara menghentikan motornya diparkiran dan Sakura mengunggunya **(yaiyalah, masa' ditinggalin gitu aja XD )**

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama menuju kelas mereka-kelas 2-4.

"Gaara, terimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini" Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas

"Ya"

Dan mereka sampai didepan kelas mereka.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengerjakan pr yang kemarin diberikan Bu Kurenai?" Tanya Sasame-teman sekelas Sakura

"Pr? Pr apa?"

"Heh kau ini. Kemaren kita itu diberi tugas yang sangat banyak! Kau lupa ya? Bisa-bisa hari ini kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya!"

"A-apa?"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" Ucap guru cantik bermata kemerahan-Kurenai

"Oh tidak matilah aku" Ucap Sakura

"Kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin aku berikan!" Perintah Kurenai "Dan yang tidak mengerjakan, aku persilahkan untuk menunggu diluar!"

Dengan berat hati, Sakura keluar dari kelas.

"Gaara? Kau tidak mengerjakan pr-mu?" Tanya Kurenai

Gaara menggeleng.

"Tumben sekali" Ucap Kurenai

_'A-apa Gaara?'_ Batin Sakura. Lalu Sakura dan Gaara bersama-sama menunggu diluar.

**Diluar kelas**

20 menit berlalu. Tak ada satupun diantara Gaara dan Sakura yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehn...kau-? Ucap Gaara feat Sakura

"Kau duluan saja!" Ucap Gaara

"Tidak, kau saja!" Sakura menolak

"Sudahlah, bicara saja!"

"Baiklah. Ehn.... aku cuma mau tanya, mengapa kau tidak mengerjakan Pr-mu?"

"Entahlah, tadi malam aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" Ucap Gaara

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan"

Sakura tersenyum. "Gaara lagi jatuh cinta ya?" Tanya Sakura

Gaara tersentak. "Eh? A-apa? Jatuh cinta? Ti-tidak mungkin" Bantah Gaara

"Haah, ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau mengaku juga gak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita ganti topik saja. Ehn... Bagaimana kepalamu? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya Gaara

"Hn? Syukurlah sudah membaik"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sejak tadi malam aku terus memikirkannya" Ucap Gaara dengan suara super pelan. Namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan tidak jelas -?-

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura berharap Gaara mengatakannya lagi.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Hmm... yasudahlah lupakan saja"

"Gaara Sakura!! Aku menyuruh kalian diluar bukan untuk mengobrol!" bentak Kurenai "Lebih baik kalian masuk saja!"

Gaara dan Sakura pun masuk kekelas.

**_-Gaara's PoV_**

Hn.. Ni guru aneh banget sih. Tadi disuruh keluar. Oke aku terima. Eh pas udah asyik diluar bareng Sakura... malah disuruh masuk. Apasih maunya?? Bikin bete aja nih guru. oh ya, tadi Sakura nebaknya pas banget ya. Kok dia bisa tahu ya kalau akau sedang jatuh cinta? Apa dia juga....... Aku harap dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu indah ya... jadi pengen senyum terus. (Gaara tersenyum)

"Gaara!! Jangan senyum sendiri. Perhatikan aku menjelaskan!"

"Iya"

Ya ampun. ngagetin aja.

_**-End Of Gaara's PoV**_

* * *

**Istirahat**

Hari ini Sakura kekantin sendirian, karena Hinata tidak masuk.

setelah membeli berbagai jajanan, Sakura melihat d'devilz sedang nongkrong didekat taman, tapi dia tidak melihat Sasuke disana.

_'Mumpung gak ada Sasuke, aku kesana dulu ah' _. Sakura pun menuju d'devilz.

-

Saat ini seluruh anggota d'devilz lagi ngobrol-ngobrol gak jelas. Bahkan sampai ketawa guling-guling. Sakurapun berusaha menyapa mereka.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara devil-panggilan untuk anggota d'devilz dari Sakura-memperdulikannya.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura dengan suara lebih keras. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. _'aduh aku dikacangin nih' _batin Sakura

"Permisi semuanya!!!" Teriak Sakura. Keempat devil itu pun mematung.

"Eh maaf menganggu aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada salah satu diantara kalian" Ucap Sakura

Deidara memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kau gadis yang waktu itu kan?" Tanya Deidara

Sakura berfikir sejenak, pertama dia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanya cowok ini. Namun akhirnya dia loding juga.

"I-iya" Ucap Sakura_ 'Gawat, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu'_

"Gadis waktu itu apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu, gadis yang dikerjai Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu" Jawab Deidara

"Wakakakakakakak" Keempat devil itupun tertawa lepas. Sakura hanya bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura

Mereka pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya cowok pucat-Sai

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kak Neji, mengapa hari ini Hinat Gak masuk?"

"Tadi disuratnya apa?" Tanya Neji

"Izin"

"Ya berarti izin dong"

"Iya tapi untuk apa?"

"Begini, Tante kami yang tinggal dikorea baru melahirkan anak pertamanya"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

"tentu saja ada, Hinata itu sangat menyukai bayi, apalagi yang baru lahir, pasti langsung diajak foto-foto"

_'Hobby yang aneh'_ Batin Sakura-Naruto-Deidara-Sai "Oh begitu, ya sudah terimakasih. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu meninggalkan d'devilz.

-

"Istirahat masih tersisa 20 menit lagi... perpus dulu ah" Sakura kemudian menuju perpustakaan.

**Perpustakaan**

Sakura berjalan masuk kedalam perpusatakaan, dan tanpa sengaja

"Braakkh" Sakura menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Sakura sambil membantunya berdiri

"Sudah, lupakan saja" Ucap Gadis bermata biru itu kemudian pergi.

* * *

Singkat cerita.

Saat ini Sakura menonton Gaara latihan basket (lagi).

"Gaara Gaara, mengapa kau begitu keren? Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu. Mataku tidak bisa lepas memandangimu" Ucap Sakura pelan. Dia berani mengatakannya karena dia duduk ditempat yang sepi.

"Andai saja kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu-..."

"Pasti dia akan menolakmu!" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau!! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sejak tadi"

"Ja-jadi..."

"Aku mendengar semuanya" Ucapnya Santai

"heh devil, awas ya kalau sampai kau membocorkannya!"

"Hnn... tidak gratis"

"a-apa? Baiklah, berapa?"

"Heh kau ini. Aku ini tidak mata duitan. Aku tidak mau dibayar dengan uang"

"Jadi?"

"Besok seharian kau harus bersamaku!"

"APA!!? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku akan berteriak dan mengatakannya pada semua yang ada disini"

"KAu tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Jadi tidak percaya ya. Baiklah, ekhm ekhm. PERHATIAN SEMUANYA, SEBENARNYA SAKURA HARUNO GADIS PINK INI MENYUKA-embh" Kata-kata Sasuke berhenti karena Sakura menyempal mulut Sasuke dengan Tangannya.

Semua yang ada diruang basket memperhatikan mereka.

"Maaf semuanya, mengganggu, maaf sekali lagi maaf. Jangan dengarkan orang aneh ini" Ucap Sakura "Dan kau ikut aku!" lalu mereka keluar dari ruang basket.

Tak jauh dari situ.

_'Jadi dia menyukai Gaara ya? Baiklah'_

**Diluar Ruang Basket**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku?" Tanya Sasuke

Dan dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa...

"Baiklah... aku menerimanya" Ucap Sakura "Tapi kau janji ya jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun!"

"Iya kau tenang saja. AKu selalu memegang kata-kataku"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" Ucap Sakura kemudian pergi. Dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

**TBC**

**Kyaaa, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3. Asli pegel banget.. hehehe**

**Maaf kalo chap ini lebih Gaje dari chap sebelumnya, karena otak saya sudah bercampur aduk karena mid semester yang menyiksa.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca. Saya harap Kalian masih bersedia membaca dan mereview fic Aneh ini. Dan jangan bosen ya.... ^_^**

**Akhir kata...**

**Lanjut ato ...........**

**Review Please....**

**Arigato**


	4. Chapter 4 A day With A devil

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer ;; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; GaaSaku | SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Don't Like? Don't Flame...!! ^_^  
**

**Chapter #4 'a day with a devil'

* * *

**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa _

"Hoaaahh..." Sakura membuka matanya dengan sangat terpaksa saat Alarm tone hp-nya berbunyi "Jam berapa sih?" Sakura pun melihat jam yang tertera dilayar handphone-nya "oh masih jam setengah enam. Tidur lagi ah" Sakura pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

30 menit kemudian.

"Heh, ayo bangun. Dasar tukang tidur!"

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil tukang tidur pun membuka matanya. "Siapa yang tukang tidur? Ini kan memang waktunya tidur, salah ya kalau sekarang aku tidur?"

"Waktu tidur apanya? Ayam saja jam segini sudah bangun. Masa' kau kalah dengan hewan ternak"

"Hah biarin. Lagian mengapa pagi-pagi kau sudah datang kerumahku...dan HEY!! MENGAPA KAU ADA DIKAMARKU!!!" Teriak Sakura yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa mahluk yang sedari tadi berbicara bersamanya adalah Sasuke.

"Kau ini sudah pikun ya? Hari ini kau akan seharian bersamaku. Jadi pagi-pagi aku sengaja datang kesini. Untuk memastikan kau tidak akan kabur!" Ucap Sasuke

"IYA TAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU MASUK KEKAMARKU SEGALA KAN????" Ucap Sakura dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal

"Jadi tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!!"

"Hn baiklah, aku keluar" Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Sakura

"Menyebalkan!! Dia itu suka sekali ya membuatku marah!"

* * *

20 menit kemudian.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan kini dia telah memakai seragam FHS dan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Lama sekali" Ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Terserah aku dong!"

"Sakura, pagi-pagi jangan marah-marah dong. Sasuke 'kan niatnya baik. Dia akan mengantarmu pergi sekolah hari ini" Ucap Yuri

''Baik? Baik apanya? asal ibu tahu ya, dia itu punya maksud terselubung!" Ucap Sakura

"Sakura, tidak baik berprasangka buruk pada orang lain" Ucap Yuri

"Ya benar. Tidak baik berprasangka buruk dengan orang lain" sambung Sasuke yang langsung mendapat death-glare dari Sakura

"Heh baiklah terserah kalian saja!!" Sakura geram kemudian duduk dikursi meja makan. "Aku mau sarapan!" Ucapnya

"Iya Ibu buatkan dulu" Ucap Yuri

"Ehn.. bagaimana kalau hari ini Sakura saja yang membuatkan kita sarapan" Saran Sasuke

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung kaget "APA!!??"

"Hn... ide bagus juga. Sasuke kau memang bijaksana" Ucap Yuri

_'Bijaksana'_ Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa memasak ya?" Tanya Sasuke diikuti senyuman manisnya

"A-apa? A-aku bisa masak kok! hanya saja-"

"Kalau tidak bisa ya sudah" potong Sasuke "aku saja yang masak"

_'Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya!'_ "Baiklah baiklah. Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan membuatkan makanan special untuk kalian." Sakura pun menuju dapur _'Awas kau devil!!!'_

-

Di dapur

**-Sakura's PoV-**

Apa-apaan sih si devil itu, seenaknya menyuruhku membuatkannya sarapan. Kalau cuma untuk Ibu sih gak apa-apa, aku mau. Tapi, kalau untuk dia.... aku gak mau!!!. Pokoknya aku harus memberinya pelajaran. Tapi bagaimana ya.

AHaaaa.... aku akan membuatkan makanan yang tak akan terlupakan untuk sidevil aneh itu.. hahahahaha. X9

**-End of Sakura's PoV-**

Sakura membuat bubur ayam untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia juga membuatkan Sasuke bubur ayam, hanya saja... ditambah dengan beberapa bahan-bahan yang tak seharusnya dicampur pada masakan ini. Sakura memasukkan bahan-bahan apapun pada bubur Sasuke, mulai dari cabai, bawang merah-putih, lada hitam, merica, garam, pokoknya semua yang ada didapurnya. Dan tak berapa lama....

"Tada! Sasuke bubur ini kusiapkan untukmu. Dan aku menamainya 'Porridge of the death' hahahaha" ucap Sakura dengan Laugh Evil-nya kemudian membawa 3 mangkuk bubur diatas nampan menuju Sasuke dan Ibunya.

"Ini dia buburnya sudah datang" Ucap Sakura kemudian menghidangkan 3 bubur itu diatas meja makan. Kalau dilihat, sangat jelas terdapat perbedaan mencolok diantara bubur Sasuke dan bubur untuknya. Bubur Sakura dan Ibunya berkuah putih sedangkan bubur untuk Sasuke... berkuah Hitam pekat. Hn... gak kebayangkan rasanya seperti apa?

Baru mencium aromanya saja Sasuke udah _ilfil_, apalagi kalo dimakan?

"Sasuke? Kenapa tidak dimakan. nanti kalian terlambat" Ucap Yuri sambil menikmati buburnya yang sangat lezat

"Iya, awas ya kalau sampai telat!" Ancam Sakura

Sasukepun mengambil sendok, berniat menyuap bubur aneh itu kedalam mulutnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan bubur itu kemulutnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan sensasi sangat tidak enak saat bubur itu berjalan pelan di kerongkongannya. Sehingga dia tersedak

"khok"

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura pura-pura khawatir

"A-aku..." sasuke tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia malah berlari ketoilet.

Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak jika tidak ada ibunya disana.

"Sakura, Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Yuri yang heran melihat tingkah Sasuke

"Hn... Mungkin dia itu tidak biasa memakan makanan biasa bu, diakan orang kaya. Jadi perutnya tidak bisa menerima makanan sederhana buatanku" Ucap Sakura

"Benar juga ya" Ucap Yuri kemudian kembali menyantap buburnya

_'hihihi... rasain tuh'_ Batin Sakura

-

-

15 menit kemudian. Sasuke telah kembali dari toilet. Wajahnya tampak lusuh -?-, sepertinya dia sangat terpukul setelah menyantap 'Porridge of the death' buatan Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang tamu sambil memakai kaos kaki.

"Apa? Enak? Enak apanya? Itu bubur atau racun sih?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tampang menyedihkan

Sakura terkikik mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau ini bodoh ya. Itukan bubur, aku menamainya 'Porridge of the death'"

"Kau sudah gila ya. Untung saja aku tidak benar-benar mati karena bubur anehmu itu! Kalau saja aku mati-"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menghantuimu tiap malam!" Ancam Sasuke

"Hahaha.. aku tidak takut!" Balas Sakura

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong mana Ibu?'' Tanya Sasuke

"DIA BUKAN IBUMU!!!" teriak Sakura

"Iya iya, maksudku ibumu. Mana dia?"

"Dia sudah pergi kerja. Ayo cepat nanti kita telat"

-

Diluar rumah sakura

Mata Sakura berputar-putar mencari mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana mobilmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak bawa mobil-"

"Lalu kita naik apa? Jalan kaki?"

"Dengar dulu kalau aku bicara. Kita naik motor. Hari ini aku bawa motor"

"Tumben? Oh aku tahu. Kau ikut-ikutan Gaara kan?"

"Gaara?"

"Iya, diakan sangat keren karena dia sekolah naik motor. Jadi kau ingin seperti dia!"

"Enak saja. Aku duluan kok yang sekolah naik motor"

"Hah sudahlah aku tidak perduli. Ayo kita kesekolah!"

* * *

Sesampainya Di Forks High School

Sasuke memarkir motornya.

"Aku duluan!" Ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke

"Eh tunggu" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura "nanti aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Saat kita pulang sekolah"

"Iya. Sudahya. bye" Sakura berlari kekelasnya.

* * *

Sakura berlari kekelasnya, dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak Gaara yang sepertinya berniat keluar dari kelas.

"Brukh"

"Aduh" Sakura terduduk dilantai _'aduh pantatku sakit banget'_

Gaara yang menyadari kesalahannya membantu Sakura berdiri. "Maaf" Ucap Gaara singkat

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sakura. Dan mereka berdua pun mematung sambil berhadapan didepan pintu kelas sehingga siswa lain yang mau masuk kekelas terhalangi.

"Ekhm ekhm, pacaran jangan disini dong"

"Eh i-iya maaf" Ucap Sakura kemudian dia bisa merasakan Gaara menarik tangannya untuk menepi.

**Gaara's Pov**

Aku merasa pagi ini dia begitu cantik. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya. tapi kurasa, itu tidak mungkin. Entah apa yang kufikirkan, yang jelas saat ini aku memegang tangan lembutnya.

"Gaara? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku langsung tersadar bahwa saat ini aku mebawanya kesuatu tempat. Aku pun berhenti. Jujur aku juga tak tahu akan kemana.

"Ehn... a-aku ingin berbicara sebentar" Ucapku gugup. BODOH mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?

"Bicara? tentang apa?" Tanyanya

"Ehn..." aduh ngomongin apa nih? "Bagaimana kepalamu? Masih sakit?" Ya ampun Gaara, mengapa tentang itu lagi, dia pasti udah bosan mendengarnya.

"Oh itu. Tenang saja. Sudah gak sakit lagi kok. Terimakasih ya sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh i-iya" Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ehn... Kapan ada pertandingan basket lagi?" Tanyanya

"Bulan depan" jawabku singkat

"Oh" Dia hanya ber-oh-ria . Dan kami lagi-lagi terdiam

"Ehn aku-" Ucap kami bersamaan. Aduh terjadi lagi saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau duluan" Ucapku

"Tidak kau saja. Waktu itu kan aku, sekarang giliranmu!" ucapnya

"Sakura, aku cu-cuma mau bilang ..ka-kalau...."

"KRRIINNGG" bel masuk pun berbunyi

"Kalau?" Tanyanya yang penasaran apa yang akan kuucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang.... Lebih baik kita kekelas, bel masuk sudah berbunyi" Aduuh, apasih yang aku fikirkan??

"Oh... Ya sudah ayo!" Dia menarik tanganku menuju kekelas.

-

Akhirnya kami sampai dikelas. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, yaiyalah masa aku mau dipegang terus, tapi seneng juga sih . . Aku terus memandanginya saat dia berjalan kebangkunya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Ucap Bu Anko, Wuih ngagetin aja. Biar aku tebak, hari ini pasti dia mau menjelaskan materi reproduksi pada manusia...

"Baiklah seperti janji ibu minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan mempelajari alat-alat reproduksi pada manusia"

Tuh kan beneran.. hahahaha.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 89, blablabla........................................"

Gila, anak-anak yang lain serius banget dengerin Bu Anko, ckckckckck ya iyalah secara ni materi apa coba. Semua orang pasti suka. Termasuk aku. Hihihihi. **author: Gaara mesum juga ya *geleng-geleng***. Mau digetok pake gentong?** Author: Gak usah makasih.**

**end of Gaara's PoV**

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

Baru saja beberapa langkah Sakura keluar dari kelas, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh seseorang. Sehingga Sakura jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang menariknya itu.

"Aduh... apa-apaan kau??!" Ucap Sakura

"Mau kabur?"

"Siapa yang mau kabur!!? Aku baru saja keluar dari kelas. Mau kabur kemana!!?" Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke "lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke pun melepaskan Sakura. "Kau lapar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!"

"Tentu saja aku lapar. Manu-"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu makan!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura

"Hei pelan-pelan!"

Tanpa mereka Sadari Gaara dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke membeli makanan cepat saji yang ada ditepi jalan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau Takoyaki saja"

"Baiklah. Takoyaki dua, dan lemon tea dua. Dibungkus ya"

_'Bungkus?'_ batin sakura

"Tunggus sebentar"

tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Ini dia pesanannya"

"Sakura, aku bayar dulu" Sasuke pun menuju kasir

_'Kenapa tidak makan disini saja sih?'_

-

Sasuke pun kembali.

"Ayo!"

"Kemana?"

"kesuatu tempat" Sakura pun menurut saja kemana Sasuke membawanya.

-

-

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditepi sebuah danau yang indah. Disekelilingnya terdapat pepohonan hijau nan rindang, sungguh pemandangan yang asri, apalagi cuaca saat ini tidak begitu panas.

"Sasuke, Kita mau piknik ya??" teriak Sakura karena saat ini dia berada jauh dari Sasuke yang masih ditepi jalan, sedangkan dirinya sudah mengambil posisi terenak dibawah pohon.

Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. "Kalau kau menganggap ini piknik juga tidak apa-apa" Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Sakura

"Boleh aku makan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum

"Kau fikir untuk dimakan kapan lagi? Ayo kita makan bersama"

"Selamat makan!!!"

Merekapun bersama-sama menyantap Takoyaki yang mereka beli tadi sambil ditemani suasana danau yang luar biasa indahnya dan diiringi semilir angin yang menyejukkan hati.

* * *

"Jrasshhhh" Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berlari kearah pohon yang lebih lebat agar bisa berteduh.

"Aduh.. kenapa mesti hujan sih? Sasuke pulang yuk!" Ucap Sakura

"Gimana mau pulang. Kau lupa kalau hari ini aku memakai motor?"

"Oh iya ya. Trus gimana dong? Aku pengen pulang nih"

"Tunggu aja sampai hujannya reda"

Mereka pun menunggu hujan reda. Namun sudah satu jam lebih, hujan belum juga reda malah makin deras.

Bibir Sakura yang normalnya berwana pink berubah menjadi sedikit kebiruan karena kedinginan. Saking dinginnya bibir Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Pakai ini!" Sasuke memberikan cardigannya pada Sakura

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hey, kau itu kedinginan, kalau nanti kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Hah sudahlah, jangan sok baik deh. Aku tidak akan tertipu!"

"Hn.. ya sudah" Sasuke memakai lagi cardigannya.

_'Aduh, Sakura kau ini bodoh sekali ya. Mengapa kau menolak sih? Kau kan sangat kedinginan?? Dan devil, mengapa kau tidak memaksaku untuk memakainya?' _Batin Sakura

Hujan semakin deras, Sakura makin kedinginan. Matanya mulai mengantuk...

"Dingin" Gumam Sakura

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehangatan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, Sakura mendongak dan dapat dilihatnya saat ini Sasuke sedang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura namun matanya tetap terpejam, tangan kanannya berada dipundak Sakura menekan tubuh Sakura agar tetap melekat dengan dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke juga menopang dagunya diatas kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu kau sedang tidur atau tidak, Tapi terimakasih" Gumam Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Klek" Pintu terbuka

"Sasuke? Sakura? Kalian kehujanan ya?" Tanya Yuri sambil menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibukanya.

"Iya, haduh kepalaku pusing" Ucap Sakura kemudian menuju kekamarnya.

"Sasuke bawa baju ganti?" Tanya Yuri

"Iya, aku sudah menyiapkannya"

"Oh syukurlah. Karena disini tidak ada baju laki-laki. Kalau Sasuke mau istirahat kamarnya disana"

"Ya terimakasih" Sasuke pun menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Ibu Sakura.

**-Kamar Sakura-**

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba.

"Sakura" sang Ibu membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Dikamar Sasuke tidak ada selimutnya. Tolong kau pinjamkan dia selimut ya"

"Ibu...Mengapa harus aku. Nanti kalau dia salah paham bagaimana?"

"Salah paham? Maksudnya?"

"Ha sudahlah. Iya aku akan meninjamkan dia selimut" Ucap Sakura malas-malasan kemudian mengambil selimut dari lemarinya dan menuju kekamar Sasuke.

-

"Tok Tok Tok"

"Hoy devil, buka pintunya" Ucap Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_'Apa dia sudah tidur ya?'_

Sakura pun mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk saja kedalam kamar.

Didalam kamar Sakura bisa melihat sasuke yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk guling.

"Sudah tidur rupanya"

Sakura kemudian menyelimutkan Sasuke dengan selimut yang tadi dibawanya. Entah apa yang Sakura fikirkan, selesai menyelimuti Sasuke, dia bukannya kembali kekamarnya malah duduk ditepi Kasur memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.

"Hah kau ini. Sebenarnya kau itu sangat tampan, tapi kau itu menyebalkan!" Ucap Sakura sambil merapikan rambut Sasuke yang berantakan. "Selamat tidur 'cup'" Sakura mengecup singkat pipi putih Sasuke. Lalu segera keluar takut Sasuke terbangun.

"Selamat tidur juga Sakura" Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata pura-pura tidur

* * *

Keesokan Harinya di FHS

"Ada apasih?" Sakura keheranan melihat banyak sekali murid FHS yang berkumpul didekat Mading.

"Sakura!!" teriak Hinata kemudian menariknya kearah mading

"Ada a-!!"

Sakura kaget setengah mati dengan apa yang dilihatnya. dimading tertempel banyak sekali surat cinta yang bertuliskan '**Dari Sakura Untuk Gaara'**

"Sakura. Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Hinata

Sakura yang emosi langsung mengambil salah satu surat cinta itu dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

- Basecamp d'devilz-

Saat ini seluruh anggota d'devilz sedang asyik tertawa. Tiba-tiba tawa mereka berhenti karena saat ini dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang menangis.

"Sakura? Ada a-"

"Plaaakk" Tangan Sakura dengan sukses menampar pipi Sasuke

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"KAU!! MENGAPA KAU SETEGA ITU PADAKU?? PADAHAL.... PADAHAL AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU!!" teriak sakura

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sakura melempar kertas surat cinta itu kelantai.

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU SEJAHAT INI?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis kemudian meninggalkan d'devilz.

Sasuke memungut kertas yang tadi dilempar Sakura. Kemudian membacanya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?' Tanya Naruto saat sasuke beranjak pergi, Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

* * *

**TBC**

_**ket:**_

_**-alarm tone sakura : that's what you get - Paramore**_

_**-Takoyaki : Snack berbentuk bola-bola yang mengandung daging gurita(tako). Termasuk jajanan umum di asin dan gurih. **_

* * *

**Maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit gaje... ^_^**

**Saya buru-buru , jadi gak bisa bales riviu satu-satu...**

**Terimakasih buat readers n reviewers semuanya.. dan kalo pengen tahu lanjutannya Riviu ya.. gratis kok!!!**

**arigato**

**Riviu pliss  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Sory

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer ;; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; Sasusaku | Gaasaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter # 5 `Sory`**

**-**

**-**

**-Previosly on The devil's falling in love-**

"Plaaakk" Tangan Sakura dengan sukses menampar pipi Sasuke

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"KAU!! MENGAPA KAU SETEGA ITU PADAKU?? PADAHAL.... PADAHAL AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU!!" teriak sakura

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sakura melempar kertas surat cinta itu kelantai.

"AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU SEJAHAT INI?" teriak Sakura sambil menangis kemudian meninggalkan d'devilz.

Sasuke memungut kertas yang tadi dilempar Sakura. Kemudian membacanya.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?' Tanya Naruto saat sasuke beranjak pergi, Namun Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kasian naruto dikacangin.. wkakakak." Ucap Sai dan Deidara

"Diam kalian!" Naruto mengamuk

-

-

**-Sementara itu ditempat Sakura-**

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan—sambil menangis, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara Gaara dan dirinya.

_'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Gaara? Pasti dia akan membenciku,' _batin Sakura—sambil berjalan lunglai. Tiba-tiba…

"Braakk." Sakura menabrak seseorang—dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura. Dan pada saat dia mendongak, "Ga-gaara?"

"Sakura? Kau menangis? Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Gaara, maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi pagi ini,"

"Maksudmu—insiden dimading itu?"

Sakura semakin menangis. "Huaaaahh"

"Hei cukup. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah padamu." Ucap Gaara—berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti terisak. "Kau tidak marah padaku Gaara?" Tanya Sakura "Padahal aku tidak pernah menulis surat itu. Pasti ada yang sengaja mempermalukanku." Sambung Sakura

"Jadi itu bukan Sakura yang menulisnya? Sayang sekali." Ucap Gaara super pelan—tapi Sakura sangat jelas mendengarnya.

"Mak-maksud Gaara?"

"Eh? Ka-kau dengar?" Gaara sedikit gugup. Sakura mengangguk. "Ehn… sebenarnya, a-aku menyukaimu Sakura," ucap Gaara

_'Gaara menyukaiku? Hoorreeeeee'_ batin Sakura. "se-sebenarnya, aku juga menyukai Gaara." Dan mereka berdua Blushing.

"Ya sudah—ayo kita kekelas saja. Masalah itu jangan difikirkan, oke!" ucap Gaara kemudian memegang tangan Sakura—dan mereka bersama-sama menuju kelas.

"Terimakasih Gaara." Kata Sakura

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Beberapa Hari kemudian**…

Sakura sedang menonton Gaara dan tim basketnya latihan diruang basket—dia duduk didekat lapangan sambil memegang handuk dan botol air mineral—milik Gaara.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm…. Akhir-akhir ini kau sombong sekali dengan ku," ucap Sasuke

"Ayo Gaara, semangat!!" ucap Sakura—tanpa sedikitpun menganggap Sasuke ada.

"Hmm…. Aku dikacangin nih?" Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hei cukup! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu!" bentak Sakura

"Kau kenapa? Marah padaku ya? Salahku apa?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura lupa. Aku marah padamu karena kau yang menempelkan surat cinta palsu itu dimading!"

"Oh, jadi sampai saat ini kau masih menganggap aku yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Seharusnya kau perhatikan dulu surat itu baik-baik. Tulisanku 'kan tidak sebagus itu."

"Hah sudahlah, sana pergi!"

"Kau ini menggemaskan sekali!" ucap Sasuke—merangkul Sakura. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jauh Gaara memperhatikan mereka. Dan dengan sengaja—Gaara melempar bola basket kearah Sasuke berharap bola itu menghantam wajah Sasuke…

"Hap" Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap bola basket yang melayang kearahnya—dari Gaara.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja," ucap Gaara sambil berlari kecil kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri—lalu melempar bola itu kearah ring basket dan—menembusnya.

"Sepertinya kau berbakat juga—kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dalam tim basket kami," tawar Gaara

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka kesibukan." Jawab Sasuke

'_Sok sekali dia' _batin Sakura

"Gaara, ayo kita lanjutkan!" teriak seseorang dari lapangan.

"Iya tunggu. Aku latihan dulu." Ucap Gaara pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara lalu berlari kelapangan—melanjutkan permainannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya pink!" ucap Sasuke

"Pergi sana! Aku tidak perduli." Ucap Sakura ketus—seperti biasa Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari SasuSaku….

'_Cih, dia masih mendekati Sasuke rupanya. Awas kau ya!'_

-

-

"Gaara, aku pulang duluan ya!" teriak Sakura pada Gaara—yang masih latihan basket.

"Aku antar saja."

"Eh tidak usah. Lanjutkan saja latihanmu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Sakura

"Tapi, kau 'kan pacarku."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Bye," Sakura berlari keluar.

-

Diluar ruangan Basket.

Sakura berjalan cepat—karena sudah cukup sore.

"Hey kau!" terdengar seseorang seperti memanggil seseorang -?-

Sakura mendengarnya—namun merasa bukan orang yang dimaksud—Sakura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei kau tuli ya. Aku memanggilmu!" teriak orang tadi.

Sakura berhenti berjalan. "Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"TENTU SAJA KAU, MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI!" teriak orang itu

"Ada apa? Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura—yang sama sekali tidak mengenal makhluk didepannya ini.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino—beberapa hari yang lalu kau menabrakku diperpustakaan,"

"Oh… hnn… ada perlu apa ya?"

"Aku ini teman sekelasnya Sasuke-"

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"MAKANYA DIAM DULU!" Ino mengamuk "Kau dengar ya, jangan sekalipun mendekati Sasukeku! Aku 'kan telah membantumu jadian dengan Gaara, jadi sekarang…. Jauhi Sasuke!"

"Apa maksudmu `membantuku jadian dengan Gaara`?"

"Hmm… dasar bodoh, yang menempelkan surat cinta dimading itu adalah…. Aku! Dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"A-apa? Jadi semua itu kau yang melakukannya? Mengapa kau sekejam itu?" Sakura kaget.

"Hn, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Sekarang 'kan kalian sudah berbahagia. Dan kau harus tahu diri. Jangan dekati Sasuke—atau aku akan menghancurkan hari-harimu!" Ancam Ino "Permisi!" Ino lalu menghilang ditelan bumi—hehe gak kok.

'_Jadi bukan Sasuke pelakunya. Aku harus minta maaf padanya!'_ batin Sakura

-

-

-

-

"Aku pulang~" teriak Sakura ketika memasuki rumahnya—yang tidak terkunci.

"Sakura ayo cepat ganti baju!" perintah Yuri

"Ada apa Bu?"

"Kita akan kerumah sahabat Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto."

"A-apa… Uchiha?" Sakura langsung terbayang akan Sasuke "Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura

"Saku sayang, kau harus mau. Ayolah sekali saja." Pinta Yuri dengan puppy eyes mode on.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Hmm… baiklah. Tapi ingat, Cuma sekali saja!"

"Iya iya. Thanks anakku."

**10 menit kemudian.**

Sakura telah mengganti seragamnya dengan t-shirt bergambar spongebob—dan jeans biru selutut.

"Kita pergi naik apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Naik—"

"Tiit tiiit"

"Nah itu dia, Mikoto sudah datang. Ayo cepat!"

-

"Mikoto terimakasih ya, mau repot-repot menjemput kami." Kata Yuri

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Ayo masuk!"

Sakura dan Yuri memasuki mobil Mikoto.

"Jadi ini anakmu? Manis sekali." Puji Mikoto

"Ya tentu saja." Kata Yuri bangga

'hn, dasar Ibu.' Batin Sakura

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Mikoto

-

-

-

-

-

**Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha.**

Dari dalam mobil—Sakura bisa melihat Rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat mewah—bercat putih, dikelilingi pagar beton, taman Mawar yang indah, pepohonan yang rindang—serta ada kolam ikan didekatnya.

Mobilpun berhenti—tepat didepan tangga besar yang menghubungkan jalan dan pintu besar. Pintu mobil dibuka oleh pelayan perempuan. Sakura, Yuri dan Mikoto turun dari mobil.

"Mari masuk!" ajak Mikoto. Sakura dan Ibunya pun memasuki rumah yang super megah ini.

**-Sakura's PoV-**

Rumahnya sangat bagus, diatasku kini—telah tergantung lampu besar yang terbuat dari kristal—sangat Indah dan mewah.

"Sakura." Ucap Tante Mikoto mengagetkanku.

"Eh i-iya." Jawabku gugup

"Ehn… tante dan ibumu mau ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar ditaman—kau mau ikut?" Tanya tante Mikoto

Ngobrol ditaman? Bersama 2 orang Ibu pula? Hmm… pasti membosankan. Jadi kutolak saja.

"Ehn… ma-maaf aku tidak mau ikut,"

"Kalau begitu Sakura makan saja dulu, Sakura belum makan 'kan?" Tanya tante Mikoto

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menuju keruang makan ditemani pelayan wanita muda—lho sejak kapan?

Tampak didepanku sebuah meja makan besar yang diatasnya telah dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan yang sebagian besar belum pernah kulihat—dan kumakan.

"Silahkan nona," ucap pelayan tadi

"Iya terimakasih." Akupun mendudukkan diriku dikursi. "Oh ya, Sasuke mana?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba teringat akan dirinya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke dikamarnya—tidur,"

"Dia sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi tidak ada yang berani untuk membangunkannya kalau dia sedang tidur,"

Hn? Aneh

"Kalau nona bersedia, bisa tolong bangunkan tuan Sasuke—dia belum makan sejak pulang sekolah,"

"Baik."

Lalu aku menuju kekamar devil itu—ditemani pelayan ini tentunya.

-

-

"Ini kamarnya." Ucap pelayan itu—kemudian meninggalkanku.

Dengan takut-takut aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Tok Tok Tok" tanganku beradu dengan pintu kayu dihadapanku ini.

Tidak ada jawaban?

Aku mengulangi lagi… "Tok Tok Tok," hasilnya? Sama—tak ada jawaban.

Mungkin dia tidak ada didalam—aku berniat pergi. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan keadaan dikamar itu. Lalu, pelan-pelan kubuka pintu kamar itu. "Krieet" suara berderit terdengar pelan namun menusuk (?), satu per satu kakiku memasuki ruangan yang didominasi warna biru itu.

**Deg**

Detak jantungku berdetak seakan makin cepat—lambat—tak beraturan. Entah apa yang kufikirkan, mengapa aku jadi takut begini?—tentu saja aku takut jika Uchiha yang sedang tertidur didepan ku ini terbangun—dan memergokiku masuk kekamarnya—tanpa izin.

Ya, saat ini sedang tertidur pulas devil yang selama ini selalu menggangguku disekolah. Tapi sekitar seminggu ini aku memang sengaja menghindarinya, karena dia telah membuat kesalahan besar—menyebarkan surat cinta palsu! Tapi, tunggu dulu, bukankah yang melakukan semua itu adalah Ino. Ternyata aku yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar—aku menuduhnya. Dan itu berarti—aku harus minta maaf.

**End of Sakura's PoV**

Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke yang tertidur—padahal sore hari. Niat Sakura hanya satu yaitu, membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya dan menyuruhnya makan. Tapi…

"Huuaaahhh," Sasuke terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

'_Dia bangun, matilah aku—aku harus bersembunyi,'_ batin Sakura. Tapi terlambat jika ingin bersembunyi—Sasuke terlanjur melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ehn, a-aku…. Disuruh ibumu—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, tubuhnya langsung ditarik Sasuke—Sakura jatuh menindih Sasuke yang terbaring dikasur.

"Dilihat dari dekat, kau lebih manis." Puji Sasuke—sambil tersenyum.

Sakura _blushing_, "Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke—kemudian berlari. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura tadi.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku gila." Ucap Sasuke pada diri sendiri. (dasar gila *chidori*)

-

-

"Cih, apa-apaan sih dia? Seenaknya menarikku seperti itu," gerutu Sakura "apa dia selalu seperti itu pada tiap wanita? Dasar devil mesum!"

Dan Sakura kembali kemeja makan, mulai menikmati makan sorenya (?)—sendiri.

-

-

-

-

-

**Malamnya**

Sakura sedang menikmati kemewahan rumah keluarga Uchiha dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Tok Tok Tok"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar

"Naomi (pelayan), ehn… nona diajak Nyonya Mikoto untuk makan malam dibawah—sekarang."

Sakura membuka pintu. "Iya, terimakasih." Ucap Sakura. Kemudian mereka menuju ruang makan bersama.

**Ruang Makan**.

Mikoto dan Yuri telah duduk disisi kiri-kanan meja makan. Sakura lalu duduk disamping ibunya.

"Lho Naomi, Sasuke mana?" Tanya Mikoto

"Ehn, tadi saya sudah mencoba membangunkannya—tapi dia menolak." Jawab Naomi

"Maaf ya Yuri dan Sakura—Sasuke itu tukang tidur. Kalau sudah tidur, susah sekali untuk dibangunkan." Ucap Mikoto

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Sakura juga tukang tidur," ucap Yuri. Dan Sakura hanya terpaksa tersenyum.

"Oh begitu ya? Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh," goda Mikoto. Dan sukses membuat Sakura blushing. "Sakura bisa Bantu tante membangunkan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto

"A-apa—eh maksudku, bisa." Jawab Sakura _'bodoh, mengapa aku mau?'_

Sakura lalu menuju kekamar Sasuke (lagi)—sendirian.

**Sakura's PoV**

Hn, lagi-lagi aku harus kekamar devil itu. Padahal peristiwa tadi sore masih membuatku takut. Huh.

"Tok Tok Tok," tanganku kembali mengetok pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci," itulah jawaban yang kuterima—suara dari dalam kamar, yang aku yakini adalah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!" teriakku

"Kenapa? Dasar penakut!"

"Apa kau bilang? Penakut? Enak saja, tunggu aku disana!" aku pun lansung membuka pintu itu dan memasuki kamarnya. Ketika ku masuk, dia sudah berdiri tepat didepanku—didepan wajahku. Sangat dekat, sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat. WHAT?

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hn. Kau ini aneh." Ucapnya

"Kau yang emmbhh…" apa yang terjadi? Bibirnya…menyentuh bibirku. DIA MENCIUMKU!!! TIDAKK!!

Ah tidak, aku harus melawan, aku harus melawan! Tapi, mengapa ini, aku seakan menikmatinya, menikmati kehangatan darinya. Dia memelukku-erat. Sakah satu tangan kekarnya seakan mengikatku untuk terus berada di pelukannya. Tangan yang satunya lagi digunakannya untuk menahan kepalaku-agar tak bergerak se-Inchi-pun. Tubuhku kaku, lemas, nyaman dan hangat—mungkinkah ini rasanya ciuman. Bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini dari pacarku—Gaara.

Ya tuhan, Gaara. Aku tersentak dan mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga dia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kau!! Mengapa kau melakukannya. Itu ciuman pertamaku. Mengapa kau mengambilnya!!??" teriakku emosi

"Apa? Yang benar saja. Kukira kau telah melakukannya dengan pacarmu—Gaara." Ucapnya seakan ciuman itu hal yang biasa.

Entah bagaimana, aku menangis. Membiarkan sungai air mata mengalir dipipiku. Menangis didepan devil ini? Pasti dia tertawa melihatku seperti ini.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga. Ya ampun, saya gak nyangka bisa buat adegan kissu, T__T, masih rated T 'kan? Hehehe. Soalnya saya akhir-akhir ini banyak baca rated M SasuSaku-jadinya kebawa deh... hhahaha, ketauan mesumnya..hihihi.**

**Oh ya, maap juga Apdetnya sedikit lama. Soalnya lagi nyari inspirasi-gak dapat-dapat, so, hasilnya seperti ini `Gak nyambung` ceritanya. Tapi saya harapkan kalian semua masih berkenan untuk membacanya. ^_^. Dan Mohon MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya kalo chap ini mengecewakan atau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahannya... *sujud-sujud***

**balas revi dulu:**

**Risle-coe** : Hm.. ya bgitulah. Dan kita sudah tahu 'kan tersangkanya siapa? yaitu yang anda bilang... ternyata kamu berbakat menjadi paranormal. Heheh kiding. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Sora-Chand** : Oh maaf ya, ini apdet siput, kelamaan hehe. Saya usahain deh Chap depan apdet asap. hehehe Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Nakamura Miharu-Chand** : Iya, ini udah apdet. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' **: Hahaha, bener bener bener, kalo Gaara yang nyebarin--narsis amat wkkwkwkwk, tapi udah ketahuan 'kan siapa? Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Intan SasuSaku** : Pendek ya, yang ini mungkin lebih pendek lagi.. hehehe Gomen deh... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Uchiha Evans** : hmm.. disini saya mau mengklarifikasi (Ceiilee), ternyata bukan Sasuke yang melakukan semua itu. isinya, ya surat cinta gitu, kaya puisi atau muji-muji Gaara atau semacam itulah (saya gak pernah buat surat cinta soalnya-takut ditolak). Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Murasaki Yui** : Iya makasih udah mau nungguin.... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Aya-na-Byakkun** : yah, ketahuan dah saya kerja sama ma Ino. Kenapa diumumin, ntar Ino gajadi bayar saya 5 juta. T__T (pundung dilemari)....yasudahlah Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Angga Uchiha Haruno** : Kamu terharu.... ckckckckc ternyata hatinya lembut--selembut bantal-Lho. iya ya, kok berantem lagi sih, padahal udah enak-enakan dibawah pohon, hmm... sapa sih yang bikin ni cerita? yasudahlahh... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Beby-Chand** : Sebenarnya emang ngajak kencan--cuma takut ditolak saku, hehehehe. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Ryuka-Akira** : Hmm... ya saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang udah tahu.. yaitu--udah baca 'kan? yaudah berarti udah tahu, gak usah diomongin lagi -plaaak-. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Kiran-Angel-Lost** : iya, Saku salah paham. Tapi udah gak lagi. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**sasusakuslamanya** : Lucu ya? makasih... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Keiko nomida** : Iya makasih udah nepatin janjinya. Hmm... udah ketahuan kan siapa tersangka sebenarnya. yasudah, Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Ritsukika Sakuishi** : Iya, ntar saya Pm. Hmm.. iyanih, kencan kok gak ngajak-ngajak saya sih! (sasu : sapa lo?). yasudahlah.... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**zhiya** : Iya, ini 'kan diadaptasi (?) dari devil beside you, taiwan drama favorit saya (tapi gak nonton tamatnya T__T). Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIkA **: Hmm.. salah satu dari tebakan kamu benar.... selamat kamu mendapat tiket keJepang jalan kaki. hehehe. Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Melody-Cinta** : saya juga suka Gaasaku, tapi gak tahu deh gimana nanti... hehehe. Iyanih, Gaara diem-diem mesum juga yah.. wkwkwkw... yasudah, Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi** : hm... udah tahu 'kan yang salah siapa? yasudah... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Haruchi Nigiyama** : hehehe, kamu hebat juga ya, tahu kalo bukan sasu yang ngelakuin itu semua. yasudah, Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**uchiHncool-toushitake **: saya juga seneng ngeliat mereka akur. tapi lebih seneng ngeliat mereka berantem *diamuk massa* hehehe. yasudah... Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**UcHiHA cUte Nageeta** : Iya donk, Sasuke kan gak setega itu... dan udah tahu 'kan siapa pelakunya?? yasudah, Thanks udah revi, RnR chap selanjutnya ya ^_^.

**Oke, akhirnya selesai juga. Oh ya, numpang promosi sebentar. Baca juga ya fic baru saya; Girl Of Conquiror (SasuSakuIta) dan Ordinary Girl (SasuSakuSaso). Siapa tahu aja suka. Dan kalo berkenan revi juga sekalian.. hehehe AKhir kata.... **

**Review please...**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful Night

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; Sasusaku | Gaasaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter # 6 `Beautiful Night`**

Entah bagaimana aku menangis.

"Sakura…" ucapnya seraya memegang pipiku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku menepis tangannya—aku masih terisak. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikan kata-kataku, dia malah mencengkram pelan bahuku.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya. Apa, maaf? dia fikir kata maaf itu cukup untuk mewakili rasa bersalahnya karena telah berani dan dengan sengaja mencium seorang gadis sperti aku? Ingin rasanya aku menampar pipinya itu, membuat dia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku barusan. Aku tahu itu cuma ciuman, tapi bagiku... ini hal yang sama seklai belum pernah aku lakukan. Aku malu... apalagi melakukan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak aku sukai. Menjijikkan.

"Hey, kau dengar aku?" tanyanya yang sepertinya sadar bahwa aku sama seklai tidak memperdulikannya. "Sakura, aku bilang minta maaf." lanjutnya.

"Kau fikir semudah itu?" Aku masih sediki terisak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanyanya, namun aku masih takut untuk menatap matanya. Takut sekali.

Aku cuma diam.

"Sakura, tatap mataku, aku serius. Kau tidak mau memaafkan ku?"

Dengan sedikit rasa takut... aku memandang onyxnya. "Tapi, jangan bilang hal ini pada siapapun. Kumohon," Ucapku.

Dia malah menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Kalau itu tenang saja. Hanya kita berdua yang tahu." Gumamnya diatas kepalaku. Aku hanya diam, seakan semua anggota tubuhku membeku. Lalu terdengar bunyi aneh...

Kroookk

"Hm, kau sudah sangat lapar rupanya," ucapnya "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan." Lalu dia menarikku keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan. Hiks, ternyata dia tahu kalau itu suara perutku yang merengek minta diisi, aku jadi malu sekali. Dan kami pun menuju keruang makan, dimana disana, Ibuku dan Ibunya sudah menunggu.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya tante Mikoto, sedikit membuatku bergidik.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, tadi dia susah sekali membangunkanku," jawabnya

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa terbangun?" Tanya Ibuku

"I-itu karena dia bangun sendiri. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Ucapku

"Sakura, mereka tidak bilang kita telah melakukan sesuatu kan?" Ucap Sasuke, dan kulihat senyuman aneh diwajah Ibuku dan tante Mikoto.

"Atau jangan-jangan... Kalian memang melakukan sesuatu?" Goda Ibuku

"HAh sudahlah! jangan membahas itu. AKu lapar!" ucapku mengakhiri pembicaraan tidak penting tadi. lalu aku mengambil posisi duduk disamping Ibuku. Dan kulihat, si devil ini, duduk disampingku. Tentu saja aku tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau disitu?" Tanyaku

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Hah sudahlah. AKu tidak mau berdebat dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sakura..." Panggil si devil ini disela-sela aku mengunyah nasiku yang masih banyak.

"Hn?"

"Selesaikan mengunyahmu."

Aku menelan nasiku. "Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" Dia langsung menarik lenganku-meninggalkan meja makan. Hufff... aku 'kan masih lapar. Apa-apaan sih?

"heh, kau ini kenapa? AKu masih lapar tahu!" teriakku

"Kita makan makanan lain saja. Tante, pinjam Sakuranya dulu ya. Ibu, kami pergi dulu." Ucapnya saat kami sudah jauh dari meja makan. Kemana dia akan membawaku pergi?

.

.

Dia menghidupkan mesin motornya... terdengar suara BREEMM dari motornya.

"Kita ini mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Kesuatu tempat." Jawabnya singkat.

"Iya tapi dimana?"

"Sudah, kau ini cerewet sekali. Nanti kau juga bisa liat sendiri kok. Ayo naik!" ucapnya. Aku naik keatas motornya, duduk dibelakang punggungnya. "Pegang yang erat!" Tambahnya. Aku hanya memutar mataku bosan.

.

Langit malam Konoha sangat indah. Bertabur bintang yang berkelap-kelip, mewarnai langit malam yang berwarna hitam legam. Suasana perkotaan juga saat indah dengan lampu-lampu yang menerangi semua sudut kota. gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, makin memperlihatkan betapa majunya kota ini. Selain itu, pepohonan juga menhijaukan kota ini, sangat rapi berjejer ditepi jalan. Benar-benar mengagumkan, hanya saja... satu yang sedikit mengangguku. Udara malam ini sangat DINGIN. Brr... dari tadi aku bersusah payah menahan udara dingin yang membekukan tulangku. Aku tidak sempat mengambil sweater. Sedangkan sidevil ini... Sepertinya dia memakai baju dua lapis.

"Hn... masih jauh?" Tanyaku. Jujur saja, sudah hampir sejam kami menyusuri jalanan kota metropolitan ini.

"Hampir." jawabnya singkat.

.

Kita hampir sampai, tapi beli makanan dulu ya?" Ucapnya

"Terserah kau saja." Jawabku ogah-ogahan.

Dia mengehentikan motornya ditepi jalan, didepan sebuah gerobak kecil.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku-wajar saja. Baru pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini-di kota benama Konoha.

"Kau diam saja," perintahnya "pak, beli siomay 2 bungkus, dan Aqua 2 botol." Ucapnya-memesan pada penjual digerobak itu.

"Baik." Jawab pak penjual

"Siomay?" Tanyaku

"Kau tidak tahu siomay?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Siomay itu, makanan dari Bandung."

"Bandung? Indonesia kan? KIta ini di Jepang."

"Iya, lalu kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak sih."

"Ini pesanannya." Ucap bapak tadi sambil memberikan bungkusan pada Sasuke.

"Pegang ini." hmm... aku deh yang memegangnya. Lalu dia membayar."Ayo!"

Lalu kami kembali menaiki. Bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

"Sampai.." Ucapnya sambil memberhentikan motor.

"Tempat yang aneh." Ucapku

"Jangan lihat kesana. Itu hutan. Lihat sisi satunya lagi."

lalu aku menoleh kekiri. Dan tampaklah... Tanah yang menurun kebawah (kaya' bukit gitu), tanahnya ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau. dan diujungnya... sungai. Oh my gost... so sweet sekali. Sangat indah. Dari air sungai yang tenang, kita bisa melihat pantulan sinar lampu dari bangunan-bangunan yang ada ditepi sungai-yang berada disebrang sana. Sangat-sangat ROMANTIS...!!

Aku benar-benar terpesona dengan keindahan yang ada didepan mataku. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku mencubit pipiku pelan. Au... jadi... Ini Nyata!!

"Hihihi." Apa? Devil tertawa

"KAu kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Kau sampai seperti itu. Seperti tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini saja." Ucapnya

"Memang tidak pernah." Jawabku pelan

"Gaara tidak pernah mengajakmu kemana-mana ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Lho? Mengapa jadi curhat begini? BODOH!! Pasti dia akan menertawakanku.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku pernah mengajakmu 'kan?" Ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tawar. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita turun!" Dia lalu mearik pelan tanganku. Berjalan menuju ketanah yang tidak begitu curam. Kesungai... hehehe.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, kami duduk disana. Duduk didekat sungai. Dari sini jelas sekali aroma sungai yang melelehkan fikiranku.

"Dan sekarang, waktunya menikmati siomay........" Ucapnya. Lalu kami bersama-sama menikmati siomay. Hmm... bagaimana sih rasanya?

.

.

.

"Devil, ternyata enak juga ya makanan dari Indonesia." Ucapku beberapa saat setelah menikmati siomay

"Tentu saja." Lalu dia berbaring diatas tanah berumput ini. Aku juga mengikutinya. Ya tuhan, tidak hanya sungai, dari sini, pemandangan langit tampak sangat luar biasa. Mengapa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya? Selama 16 tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku begini. Hiks... menyedihkan.

"Hn, kau lihat tidak 5 buah bintang yang saling berdekatan itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kelangit. Dan ya, aku langsung melihat 5 buah bintang yang terang-saling berdekatan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Itu adalah bintangku, dan bintang orang yang aku sayangi." Jawabnya

"Bintangmu?"

"Iya, yang paling besar itu aku, lalu yang disebelahnya Itachi-"

"Itachi? Heh kau ini mau mengada-ada, siapa Itachi?"

"Siapa yang mau mengada-ada. Itachi itu kakakku. Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Oh ya? Memangnya... sekarang dia dimana?"

"Dia saat ini ada di Korea, bersama dengan Ayahku."

"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau ini menyayangi kakakmu juga. Benar-benar tidak terlihat kalau kau itu orang yang seperti itu." Ejekku

"Hmm... berarti selama ini, kau salah menilaiku. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku. Tanpa dia, aku tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini-"

"Oh, jadi dia yang mengajarimu kenakalan disekolah, dia yang mengajarimu untuk menjahili siswi yang mencari kelas barunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kakakku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia yang mengajariku untuk mau memaafkan orang yang menyakitiku, dia yang selalu mengajariku untuk selalu tersenyum disaat sedang sedih ataupun susah. Sehingga aku menjadi Sasuke yang sekarang."

"Oh." Ternyata, bisa juga dia berkata sedikit bijak seperti itu.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan. Bintang yang satunya lagi, adalah Ibuku. Disebelahnya adalah ayahku."

"Dan yang terakhir?"

"Yang terakhir adalah... Sakura."

"A-apa?" Aku tidak dengar. Kumohon ulangi!

"huh kau ini. Makanya kalau aku berbicara, didengar. Aku bilang, bintang itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura! Jelas?"

"Jadi makasudmu? Aku..."

"Orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Seseorang yang berarti dihidupku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis didepanku. Oh tuhan, senyumannya begitu damai, ingin rasanya melihat dia terus begitu. Apa dia benar-benar devil- eh maksudku sasuke? Atau dia ini malaikat yang menyamar menjadi dirinya? Entahlah, yang jelas, aku menyukai dia yang seperti ini.

Aku hanya terdiam. Meresapi apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Apa dia cuma bercanda? Main-main? Atau menipuku?

"Kau jangan mempermainkanku-"

"Kau tidak lihat aku serius begini?"

Aku kembali terdiam. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih telah berkata begitu." Ucapku. Ya, karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Kau ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan!" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hei hentikan!" Aku mau membalasnya, tapi dia malah berlari. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran seru diantara kami. Sampai saat kami telah kelelahan, kami kembali beristirahat-duduk diatas tanah-ditepi sungai, yang lagi-lagi bisa kubilang Romantis.

"Sakura, menurutmu malam ini bagaimana?"

"Sangat indah, menyenangkan dan tak akan aku lupakan."

Dia malah menatapku mesum.

"Eh, tapi tapi tapi. Bukan soal ciuman tadi ya!" Kataku

"Siapa yang memikirkan ciuman? Kau ini aneh." Ucapnya. Huaaaaaaahhh.... aku malu.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Aku berbaring. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang berat diatas perutku. Oh no! ternyata dia memangkukan kepalanya diatas kepalaku. Apa-apaan ini? "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja. Perutmu empuk. seperti bantal... hehehe."

"Heh dasar!"

"Heh Sakura..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai tertidur ya? Ingat, ini bukan dirumah."

"Iya-iya, kau tenang saja." Ucapku. Kurasa, mulai malam ini... aku menyukainya. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya seakan berubah menjadi gelap...

.

_...Kau yang kuinginkan_  
_Meski tak kuungkapkan_  
_Kau yang kubayangkan_  
_Yang slalu kuimpikan..._

_._

"Huaaahhh...." Aku menguap hebat. Ngantuk. Aku lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku. "Sudah pagi rupanya?" perlahan aku turun dari kasur. Lalu kulihat diatas meja telah tergeletak tas dan seragam sekolahku. Dan juga-sepucuk surat.

**Kau ini benar-benar tukang tidur ya?**  
**Aku sudah berkali-kali membangunkanmu tadi malam!**  
**Tapi kau sama sekali tak bangun!**  
**Terpaksa aku minta jemput sopir, biar bisa membawamu pulang.**  
**Dan sekarang, lebih baik kau cepat mandi...**  
**Sebelum kau pergi ke FHS jalan kaki...**

**-Sasuke-**

Awas saja kalau dia berani meninggalkanku pergi sekolah!

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai memakai seragamku. Lalu aku keluar kamar. Menuju kebawah. Dibawah, Sasuke telah menungguku.

"Langsung berangkat?" Tanyaku

Dia mengangguk "Kau bangun kesiangan. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian kau masih kenyang. Habis makan siomay tadi malam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat!"

**End Of Sakura's PoV**

**.**

.

-sementara itu, didepan rumah Sakura-

"Permisi."

TOk Tok Tokk

"Sakura, kau ada didalam?"

Senyap.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Sakura....permisi..."

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Padahal dia kemarin bilang _'Gaara, hmm... besok kau bisa menjemputku? Aku rindu dibonceng diatas motormu,'_. Sudahlah, mungkin dia lupa."

Lalu pria malang (?) ini menghidupkan motornya... dan melaju kesekolah.

.

.

.

Parkiran Sekolah.

"Terimakasih ya untuk tadi malam. Mau menemaniku ditepi sungai." Ucap Sasuke

"Iya sama-sa-" Sakura terdiam, saat mengetahui saat ini dihadapannya telkah berdiri lelaki berambut merah bernama Gaara, dan parahnya lelaki itu adalah pacarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu sedetikpun, Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Pacarmu ngambek tuh!" sindir Sasuke

"Gaara!! Tunggu aku!!" Sakura lalu mengejar Gaara.

* * *

***T_B_C***

**Akhirnyaaa.............selese juga.  
Maaf ya semuanya, saya apdetnya kelamaan... (sengaja sih sbenarnya XD)  
Sebenarnya, chap 6 udah lama jadi, tapi saya ubah 90%, jadideh kayak gini. Gaje+Aneh**

**Saya cuma mau bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang bersedia membaca fic ini. Sangat terimakasih.**

**dan juga super terimakasih buat nama-nama dibwah ini (Maap ga bisa balas satu-satu)**

**Yumaeda kasumi**

**Tobi anak-bae**

**Sora Chand**

**Risle-coe**

**Yufa Ichibi's**

**Intan SasuSaku**

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**UchHiHA Cute NaghetA**

**Ryuka-Akira**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno**

**Melody-cinta**

**Chiu-chi hatake**

**Kiran-angel-lost**

**beby-chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan  
**

**Sila mclaggen**

**Veisa Kazu**

**And you!!!**

**Review Please,,,  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Mine

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; Sasusaku | Gaasaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter# 7**

**

* * *

**"Gaara! Tunggu aku!" Sakura lalu mengejar Gaara.

Tapi Gaara sama sekali tak memperdulikannya-terus berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Gaara!" Sakura terus berlari sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya dia berhasil meraih lengan Gaara-menahannya agar berhenti. "Kau tidak mendengarku?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara hanya diam. "Gaara, kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terburu-buru mau kekelas, tapi kau menghalangiku. Jadi aku minta kau untuk melepaskanku."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa? Aku sama sekali tak butuh penjelasan. Aku mau kekelas sekarang,"

"Kau marah padaku? Kumohon dengarkan-"

"AKu tidak marah, aku cuma mau bilang... tadi aku menunggumu dirumahmu. Aku kerumahmu karena kemarin kau minta aku menjemputmu. Tapi... sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ma-maaf, aku-"

"Sudahlah, apa yang kau lakukan, lakukan saja. Itu hakmu. Aku tidak bisa mengekangmu-karena itu bukan urusanku. Sekarang aku minta lepaskan aku, Sakura!" Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang tadi dipegang sakura. Setelah itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Dan Sakura masih mengikutinya-tanpa berlari.

"Gaara, jangan marah. Ayolah..." Sakura terus merengek-rengek diperjalanan menuju kekelas mereka.

**BRAKKH**

Suara keras yang tercipta karena kerasnya Gaara meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Setelah itu dia duduk dibangkunya-mengambil buku lalu membacanya dengan serius. Seakan-akan Sakura tak ada dihadapannya. Merasa tak dianggap, Sakura kembali berusaha mendapat perhatian Gaara.

"Heh, kau lihat aku tidak?"

"..."

"Oh, ternyata sekarang kau lebih menyukai buku ya? Dari pada pacarmu sendiri? Huh?"

Gaara masih tak menggubris.

"Baiklah Gaaraku..." **Hupp**. Sakura merebut buku yang ada ditangan Gaara-alhasil buku tadi berpindah ketangan Sakura.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Hmmm" Sakura menggeleng, "kalau mau, ambil saja sendiri, bleeee." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kau menantangku?"

"Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa!"

"Awas kau ya!" wajah Gaara berubah drastis, saat ini wajahnya langsung dihiasi oleh keceriaan. Mungkin rasa marahnya telah hilang.

"Ayo cepat!" Sakura terus berlari mengitari FHS, Gaara mengejarnya. Cukup sulit mengejar Sakura. Tapi selaju apapun Sakura, dia tetaplah wanita, dan wanita pasti akan dikalahkan oleh pria. Dan akhirnya Gaara berhasil mendapatkan tubuh Sakura. Gaara langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mendapatkanmu!" Gumam Gaara dibalik punggung Sakura. Sexy.

"Hm... Lalu?"

"Kembalikan bukuku, atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Atau aku akan memelukmu lebih lama lagi dari ini."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Seakan dia baru sadar kalau saat ini Gaara tengah memeluknya- Didepan seluruh siswa-siswi FHS. Dan mereka berdua adalah pusat perhatian semua orang saat ini. seakan tak ada pemandangan indah lain selain adegan mesra Gaasaku, seluruh siswa FHS tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya kearah mereka berdua. Fansgirl Gaara juga menyaksikannya, hanya saja mereka cuma bisa marah-marah ditempat, apapun yang mereka lakukan- idola mereka-Gaara, sudah punya kekasih yang disayangi. So, berdo'alah agar mereka segera berakhir :D.

"Ba-baiklah, aku kembalikan bukumu. Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku malu tahu!"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu sedikit menyeringai. "Kau makin cantik kalau begitu,"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Aku tidak mau wajahku lebih merah dari ini!"

"Iya-iya," Gaara menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Kalau malu, sembunyikan saja wajahmu didadaku. Aku akan menjaganya, dan kupastikan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya-kecuali aku. Karena kau adalah milikku yang berharga," gumam Gaara

Degup jantung Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya membeku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Gaara memeluknya dan memberikan rasa hangat yang begitu memabukkan. Meski masih banyak siswa-siswi FHS yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Sakura tak perduli. Seharusnya dia merasa bangga-bukan malu menjadi kekasih seorang Sabaaku no Gaara, kapten basket terfavorit dan salah satu cowok idaman di FHS. _So, santai aja, pamer sedikit tidak apa-apa 'kan?_ Batinnya.

_'Aku berhasil membuatnya tidak marah lagi...'_

.

.

###

.

.

**J**am **I**stirahat.

Sakura dan Hinata saat ini sedang berada dikelas-hanya mereka berdua. Maka dari itu Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk curhat pada temannya ini.

"APA KAU MENGINAP DIRUMAH SASUKE?" teriak Hinata saat mendengar cerita singkat Sakura

"Hinata pelan-pelan, jangan teriak. Kalau ada Gaara bagaimana? Nanti dia bisa marah lagi padaku!" bisik Sakura

"Iya-iya maaf, aku kaget sih, terus...?"

"Terus... dia menciumku-"

"APA SASUKE MENCIUMMU? MENGAPA KAU-embh." Sakura langsung menutup mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hinata, aku bilang pelan-pelan, kalau ada Gaa-"

Langkah kaki terdengar menuju kelas mereka. Dan masuklah seorang siswa-Gaara. Lelaki itu cuma diam-namun hatinya... serasa bagai sebilah belati menyayatnya dengan sadis dan menyakitkan. Dia mendengar segalanya, hanya saja dia berusaha menahan dirinya. Berharap hanya kesalahan dalam pendengarannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tak berbakat dalam berbohong, dari wajahnya yang tampan, tersirat seribu kekesalan yang nyata. Dan Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi. Membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ehn... Hinata. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya." Ucap Sakura kemudian pergi dari kelasnya. Yang tinggal hanya Gaara dan Hinata didalam sana.

_'...Maafkan aku...'_

.

###

.

**P**erpustaan.

Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sangat tidak suka kegaduhan ini. Ruangan yang selalu tenang, damai. Tempat dimana murid-murid mencari pengetahuan lebih dari buku. Tapi ada juga yang sekedar menenangkan diri dari masalah yang membelenggu. Begitu dengan yang dilakukan Sakura. Meski saat ini dirinya tengah berdiri didekat sebuah rak buku-dan tangannya tengah memegang sebuah buku, tapi fikiranny melayang entah kemana. Dia terus memikirkan kekasihnya yang telah disakitinya dua kali hari ini.

_'Mengapa jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyakiti Gaara. Aku benar-benar kejam!'_ dia membatin.

Tiba-tiba, gadis ini terbelalak kaget, saat melihat sang kekasih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ga-gaara?"

"Apa itu benar?" Gaara semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura. "Apa benar kau semalam menginap dirumah Sasuke? CEPAT JAWAB!"

Sakura terkejut.

"Ka-kau kenapa Gaara?"

**BRAKK**

Gaara meninju rak buku tepat disamping kepala Sakura. Membuat Sakura benar-benar sangat takut untuk menatap mata lelaki yang disukainya ini-kekasihnya. Sakura bahkan mulai mengangis, air matanya mengalir dengan deras diwajah cantiknya. Namun tetap tak menghilangkan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

"A-aku...-"

"Apa yang tejadi?" Terdengar suara asing bertanya. Gaara menoleh kearah sumber suara asing itu. Dan raut wajahnya makin menyeramkan (tapi tetap cakep) saat melihat sosok tersebut adalah orang yang tak disukainya-Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku? Mau apa? Cuma mau kesini saja. Dan tanpa sengaja bertemu kalian, dan melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini," Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Jangan ikut campur. Ini bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Gaara

"Bukan urusanku?" Sasuke menyeringai sexy. "Tentu saja ini urusanku, kalian bertengkar Gara-gara aku 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke diakhiri seringai sexynya. Lagi.

"Kau...!" Gaara berjalan kearah Sasuke. Merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan, Sakura segera menghadang Gaara.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kau pergi, ini masalah kami! Cepat!" Ucap Sakura

"Aku tidak mau pergi. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu!"

"Cih! Enak saja kau berkata begitu! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau yang membuat kami jadi seperti ini!" Tuduh Gaara

"Iya aku akui itu memang benar." Ucap Sasuke "Tapi kau lihat kenyataannya, Sakura itu lebih pantas denganku, dari pada lelaki pemarah sepertimu!" Ucapan Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat Gaara semakin panas. Gaara menembus blokade Sakura, dan langsung mendaratkan tinjuan keras kearah wajah Sasuke-Dan berhasil.

Sasuke terpental kelantai. Darah segar megalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura segera berlari ke Sasuke, lalu memangku tubuh Sasuke dipahanya. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke seraya membersihkan darah yang mengalir didekat bibirnya.

"Kau berdarah, ayo kita ke UKS!" Sakura lalu membawa Sasuke ke UKS, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah dibakar amarah.

"HEEEHH!" teriaknya sambil meninju lagi rak buku yang ada didekatnya, dan membuat tangannya terluka.

.

###

.

**U**KS

"AU... pelan-pelan sedikit!" protes Sasuke saat Sakura membersihkan aliran darah disekitar bibirnya dengan kain.

"Heh dasar, ini sudah paling pelan tahu!"

"Tapi sakit sekali!"

"Ya sudah, ini lap sendiri!" Sakura melemparkan kain tersebut ketangan Sasuke.

"Iya-iya. Tidak sakit. Ayo bersihkan lagi!" Pinta Sasuke

"Heh dasar manja!"

...

Hening sejenak.

"Ehn... Sasuke, maafkan aku ya. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini," ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan kain tersebut ketempatnya kembali.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Dan bukan salah siapa-siapa,"

"Tidak! Ini salahku. Karena ingin melindungku, kau jadi seperti ini,"

"Jadi kau merasa sangat bersalah?"

"Iya."

"Kau ingin dimaafkan?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku mau menginap dirumahmu lagi,"

"APA?"

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau..."

"Heh, kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey, Sakiitt!"

.

###

.

**S**ementara **I**tu, ditempat** L**ain.

Gaara tengah duduk dibangku taman-memegangi tangannya yang sedari tadi masih mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sakit? Tentu sakit. Tapi mungkin tak begitu sakit dari luka yang tersayat dihatinya. Sakit karena orang yang dicintai lebih perduli akan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Sakit, saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya semalam tak tidur dirumahnya sendiri, melainkan menginap dirumah orang lain. Dan bukan berarti tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka-karena memang terjadi sesuatu tadi malam, diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

"Gaara? Kau, mengapa tanganmu berdarah?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang-mengagetkan Gaara dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana. Tanganmu berdarah, Gaara." Gadis itu kini duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Diam saja,"

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menarik pelan tangan Gaara

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa!" Gaara merebut tangannya kembali.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini Gaara? Kau sama sekali tak menganggapku ada? Aku cuma ingin memberikan perhatianku padamu..."

"Itu tidak perlu. Kau pergi saja,"

"Gaara!" Gadis itu menarik bahu Gaara, sehingga bola-bola mata mereka kini saling bertatapan. "Kumohon, mengertilah perasaanku... hiks," Gadis itu menagis.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak bisa melihat air mata,"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatku menangis lagi... tolong, beri aku harapan Gaara. Kumohon? hiks,"

Gaara melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman gadis itu. Kemudian meningalkan gadis itu dibangku taman.

"Memberi harapan itu sulit, Hinata."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga ya... :D  
kalau difikir-fikir, udah lama banget ya terakhir saya apdet fic ini?  
Tapi gak papa ya, setidaknya masih di apdet.  
Lagian kemaren-kemaren kan Hiatus UKK.  
Do'ain naek kelas ya teman-teman.

Oh ya, maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek. soalnya kalo saya lihat, lebih tepat gantung disini. XDD

Oh ya, di chapter depan... kita akan tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Gaara dan Sakura. Masih berlanjut atau... berakhir?  
hanya mereka yang tahu. Ayo siapa yang pengen mereka putus? Hahaha... sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya.

**###**

_Saya bales review dulu, mumpung sempat _

**seiichiro raika **: Heheh, bukan tukang siomay, saya tukang cuci piringnya XDD.. gag kok, bercanda. Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke**: Iya, kasihan Gaara. Apa lagi di chapter ini... jadi pengen jadi pacarnya. (Lho?), masa'sih baru tahu? XDDD. Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**Melody-Cinta: **hehhe, ada Gaasaku kan? Diawal-awal. Maap deh kalo cuma dikit. ^-^ . Soalnya hubungan mereka diambang tanduk, jadi... kayak gini deh jadinya. hehehe. Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**aya-na rifa'i**: Hehhee. dah diapdet mak. maaf kalo kelamaan ^-^. Makasih mak dah RnR, RnR lagi mak?

**Risle-coe**: pengen siomay? kalo beli, bungkusin buat saya yah! -Direbus- . Hehe, jadi ngerasa bersalah ni ma Gaara T,T . Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS**: Hehe, makasih. Ni dah diapdet. Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Heeh, maaf ya kalo masih ada typo. Maklum saya emang kyk gitu m(_._)m . Makasih ya dah RnR, RnR lagi?

**Haruchi Nigiyama **: Iya, kalo jadi Gaara aku juga bakalan ngambek kok! Ciieee... ingat siapa tuuu? Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**FiiFii Swe-Cho:** HHee.. makasih. Yang bikin juga keren! -Dikubur- . Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Hehehe... makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**love you:) :** hehehe... gag setuju Gaasaku ya? :DD iya, ni dah apdet. Makasih ya dah RnR . RnR lagi?

**Ryuka Akira:** Nih dah Apdet. Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**Ella-cHan as Nagi-sAn**: Gak papa kok, yang penting masih mau baca :D . Makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**Sila mclaggen**: bedelaahh, kan aku bilang aku edit'e .. XDD makenye, bace disini jee... review agek ye! awas tadag! XDDD

**widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke :** Heheh .. udah di confirm kan dek? :DDD makasih ya dah RnR. RnR lagi?

**okeh selesai.**

**Makasih ya semuanya...**

**Review please... :* muaachhh -diinjek-**


	8. Chapter 8 New Love Story

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; Sasusaku | Gaasaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter# 8**

..xXXx..

Di suatu pagi yang damai. Sakura berjalan kekelasnya yang masih terlihat sepi. Terbukti dengan tidak adanya siapa-siapa selain dirinya didalam kelas itu. Baru saja Sakura akan meletakkan tasnya dimeja—tiba-tiba…

BRUKK

Sakura tersungkur kelantai, tubuhnya baru saja didorong dari belakang—oleh seseorang dan dengan SENGAJA.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap sikunya yang terasa sakit.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Sasuke babak belur begitu!"

"Babak belur? Aku..." Sakura mulai teringat akan kejadian kemarin—kejadian dimana Gaara dan sasuke bertengkar diperpustakaan. Dan itu karena dirinya.

"Heh! Jangan coba-coba tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tahu semua ini gara-gara kau 'kan?" ucap Ino dengan tegas, "semenjak kenal denganmu, Sasuke jarang berbicara denganku. Dan sekarang kau mulai menyakitinya!"

"Aku-a-aku minta maaf kalau aku salah… aku-"

"Halah, dasar kau!" Ino hendak melayangkan tangannya kearah Sakura. Tapi…

"Jangan sakiti dia!" ucap seseorang seraya menahan tangan Ino. Sakura tertegun melihatnya.

Ino menarik tangannya kembali. "Siapa kau? Mau apa kau ikut campur dalam hal ini!"

"Aku? Aku Gaara, aku tidak mau ikut campur. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang tersakiti disini." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Wow, Pinky, kau hebat! Ternyata kau punya bodyguard ya disini? Tampan lagi. Tapi mengapa kau masih mendekati Sasuke, huh?"

"Ekhm… Ino," seseorang masuk kedalam kelas—dimana beberapa waktu lalu sempat terjadi ketegangan. "Maaf mengganggu kalian semu…"

"Sai? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada kesal

"Ehn…. Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan dikantin.. err.. kau mau?" ajak Sai

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, dari pada kau mengurusi urusan tidak penting seperti ini?"

Ino berfikir sejenak. "Hmm… baiklah. Heh gadis pink! Sekarang kau kumaafkan! Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Sasuke. Kau akan menyesal!" ancam Ino—kemudian pergi meniggalkan Sakura. Dan kini yang tertinggal dikelas, hanya Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara hendak berjalan kembali menuju ke bangkunya. Tapi tangan Sakura menahannya. "Gaara.." Sakura menyebut nama Gaara dengan lirih.

Gaara menatap mata Sakura. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara

"Terimakasih telah menolongku…"

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. "Ya, hanya itu yang bias kuberikan padamu. Maaf,"

Gaara menarik bahu Sakura, dan mencengkeramnya pelan. "Sakura, tatap mataku. Kau marah padaku? Kau membenciku?" Tanya Gaara

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu… kumohon,"

"Aku-ku rasa, kita harus berakhir sekarang," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Apa? Kau hanya bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Gaara yang berharap agar ucapan Sakura barusan hanya BERCANDA.

Sakura takut-takut untuk menatap mata Gaara. "A-aku serius,"

Gaara melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Sakura, aku baru saja sebentar merasakan kebahagiaan ini.. mengapa kau mengakhirinya?"

"Lebih baik aku menyakitimu sekarang… sebelum kau semakin menyayangiku, aku harap kau mengerti…"

"Tapi, kau mengapa jadi seperti ini. Apa Karena Sasuke?"

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Kau bilang, dulu kau membencinya," ucap Gaara seraya memandang emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kini, kau menyukainya. Ternyata aku harus mempercayai teori `benci jadi cinta`." Ucap Gaara

"Gaara, maafkan aku, ak—"

Gaara langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat—sangat erat. Dia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan cinta pertamanya ini. Dan ya…. Sakura menangis saat ini—dipelukan Gaara.

"Kumohon…"

"Gaara, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sadar. Aku menyukaimu hanya sebatas mengagumimu. Hanya sebatas penggemar dan idolanya." Ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak pantas untuku. Aku tidak bias menyukaimu lebih dari itu. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lagi…"

"Kau hanya belum mencobanya Sakura."

"Aku sudah mencobanya… aku… aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Aku sudah memilih jalanku. Kita harus berakhir sampai disini. Kau akan bahagia dengan orang lain—pasti!"

"Sakura, aku—emmh.." seketika ucapan Gaara terhenti—saat bibir lembut Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, ini merupakan ciuman pertama Gaara dan Sakura, dan juga ciuman terakhir mereka berdua.

Tak berapa lama—Sakura melepaskannya. Sakura tersenyum, berusaha senyum tepatnya. "Gaara, aku tidak akan melupakanmu,"

Gaara terseyum tawar. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu."

"Kita bisa jadi sahabat kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada suara ceria. Berusaha memecah suasana yang tidak enak diantara mereka.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Nah! Baguslah kalau begitu. Mulai sekarang, Gaara dan Sakura adalah sepasang sahabat!" ucap Sakura. "Janji?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Gaara.

"Janji," ucap Gaara sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura. 'Apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukannya,' batin Gaara.

Lalu terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk kedalam kelas ini. Ya, seseorang yang dari tadi mendengar dan melihat semuanya.

"Aku keluar dulu," ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dahh!"

Orang tadi, mendudukkan dirinya dibangku biasanya dia duduk—disamping bangku Sakura. Dia gadis cantik—teman Sakura disekolah ini.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa, wajahmu sedikit tidak enak begitu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengambil possisi duduk disamping Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

"Oh… kalau kau ada masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah," jawab Hinata datar

'Hari ini dia aneh,' batin Sakura.

..xXXx..

**Istirahat.**

Sakura sedang berjalan sendiri ke kantin.

"Huh, sekarang aku sendirian. Hinata lagi malas kemana-mana. Padahal Cuma dia temanku." Gerutu Sakura. Setelah mendapat minuman, Sakura duduk disebuah kursi kosong.

"Kemana dia?" sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin. "Disaat aku sendiri begini, dia tidak ada. Huh, menyebalkan!"

'Atau aku cari saja dia? Dari pada sendiri begini? Hmm…' Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang dulu dibencinya. Ya… apalagi kalau bukan basecamp d'devilz.

Sesampainya di basecamp d'devilz.

Sakura mengendap-endap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam. Dan dia mendapati seluaruh anggota d'devilz sedang asyik mengobrol, bercanda dan bersenda gurau didalam sana. Dan Sakura menemukan orang yang dia cari—Sasuke.

Senyum terpancar diwajah manis Sakura, namun… senyum itu hanya sebentar. Senyum itu berakhir saat Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas. Disamping Sasuke, tersandar dengan nyaman seorang wanita berambut pirang-panjang—Ino. Ino tampak sangat akrab dengan seluruh anggota d'devilz, terlebih pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sepertinya mengizinkan Ino mendekatinya. Terasa bagaikan ada jarum yang menusuk hati Sakura.

'Apa, selama ini dia cuma mempermainkanku?' Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. 'Apa dia tidak serius saat mengatakan bahwa aku ini salah satu orang yang dia sayang?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dalam hatinya. 'Sakura! Kau bodoh! Kau melepaskan Gaara hanya untuk Sasuke yang menyebalkan ini. BODOH!' batinnya kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan basecamp d'devilz. Tapi naas, saat Sakura berlari, tubuh mungilnya malah menabrak cleaning service yang lewat.

"Aduh," Sakura merintih sambil mengusap pantatnya yang dengan sukses mendarat dilantai yang terbuat dari keramik itu.

"Tidak apa-apa nona?" sang cleaning service itu bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura.

Didalam basecamp.

"Sepertinya ada seuatu diluar," ucap Sasuke. Sasukepun langsung berlari keluar basecamp.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" Tanya Ino namun tidak digubris oleh Sasuke.

xXXx

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendang keheranan melihat Sakura yang terduduk menis dilantai. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. dan diartikan Sakura seakan mengejeknya yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura kemudian bangkit, lalu mencoba berlari-tapi rasa sakit terasa dipergelangan kakinya. "Auw..!" Sakura kembali merintih.

Sasuke segera berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Dasar ceroboh."

"Diam kau!" ucap Sakura. "Hei, mau apa kau?" Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke mencoba menggendongnya dengan `bridal style` (hahaha, pasti bridal style :9).

"Membawamu ke UKS. Sudah jangan banyak bergerak! Kau lumayan berat!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya memanyunkan mulutnya saat Sasuke menggendongnya ke UKS.

xXXx

UKS.

"Kenapa bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memijat pelan pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Au! Pelan-pelan. Sakit!" pinta Sakura. "A-aku tadi cuma jalan-jalan saja, lalu aku bertabrakan dengan Ibu-ibu tadi," ucap Sakura

"Oh..."

"Kau... pacaran dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke langsung memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak!" bantah Sakura. Namun wajahnya sudah blushing.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis didepannya ini. "Tenang saja, hatiku hanya untukmu," ucap Sasuke. Dan makin menambah blushing wajah Sakura.

"Gombal!" ucap Sakura

"Biarin!"

xXXx

Pulang Sekolah.

Disebuah taman, seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang duduk dengan santainya. Diam, dia hanya diam dalam kesendiriannya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian berakhirnya hubungan yang telah dijalaninya, kurang lebih seminggu ini.

'Ternyata akan berakhir secepat ini,'

Tiba-tiba.

"Gaara? Kau tidak latihan basket?"

"Sedang tidak ingin," jawab Gaara datar

"Apa... Karena Sakura? Dia 'kan yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan bahas itu saat ini."

"Ternyata benar. Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakannya huh?"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusanmu,"

"Gaara, kau harus sadar. Sakura itu selalu menyakitimu! Membuatmu terluka! Kau jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri! Lupakan Sakura!"

"Aku sudah berusaha Hinata!" suara Gaara sedikit meninggi. "tapi... sulit. Sangat sulit," tambahnya-namun dengan nada yang lebih rendah. "Aku terlalu menyayanginya, terlebih... dia itu cinta pertamaku. Dia yang pertama membuatku merasa bahagia berhubungan dengan wanita. Seyumnya... mungkin tidak bisa kulupakan."

"Gaara, kau berkata seolah-olah wanita didunia ini cuma Sakura. Diluar sana masih banyak gadis-gadis yang menunggumu!" ucap Hinata "Salah satunya... Aku," tambahnya

"Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana aku ini. Jangan terlalu berharap Hinata. Itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

"Jangan salahkan aku, ini hakku Gaara. Aku tidak perlu balasanmu. Tapi... ku mohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri..."

Gaara menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Hinata... maafkan aku..." ucap Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis.

xXXx

Sakura sedang berada satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Namun Sakura sedikit merasa aneh... ini kan bukan arah menuju rumahnya?

"Sa-sasuke, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Rumahku,"

"Hei, aku 'kan punya rumah? kenapa kau bawa aku kerumahmu?" protes Sakura. "Ibuku pasti tidak akan mengizinkan!"

"AKu sudah minta izin pada Ibumu,"

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Baru saja, tadi aku menelfon Ibumu. Dan dia sudah mengizinkan anaknya ini untuk menginap dirumah calon suaminya." ucap Sasuke santai

"Apa-apaan kau! Siapa yang kau maksud calon suami! Aku belum mau menikahhhhh!" teriak Sakura

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah bodoh Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Dasar!"

Sesampainya dirumah Sasuke, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Setelah itu bersama Sakura, sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya yang terlihat sepi.

"Mana Ibu?" Tanya Sasuke pada pelayan perempuan yang tengah membawakan Tasnya dan tas Sakura.

"Nyonya sedang ke Korea. Untuk menemui Tuan besar dan Tuan muda Itachi,"

"Oh," Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ehn, ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura

"Hei pelan-pelan!"

xXXx

Malamnya.

Sakura sedang beristirahat disebuah kamar dirumah keluarga Uchiha-yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut istana ini. Tapi... meski istana, tetap saja ada rasa bosan dalam diri Sakura. Dari tadi dia terus sendirian dikamarnya - tanpa teman atau siapapun. Bahkan Sakura yang dikenal tukang tidur (di fic ini), sama sekali kehilangan rasa kantuknya karena bosan.

"Huh, sendirian disini... Tidak enak," ucapnya

"AHA! Kekamar Sasuke saja..." Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya, "Eh... ta-tapi, pasti memalukan, hah tidak jadi deh."

Tiba-tiba...

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Nona. Tuan muda sasuke memanggil anda untuk kekamarnya," ucap seseorang dari luar kamar Sakura

Sakura segera berlari, menuju pintu kamar-untuk membukanya. "Ada perlu apa dia memanggilku?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu. Tapi dia minta cepat, permisi." pelayan itupun pergi.

'hmm... ada apa sih? Awas kalau dia macam-macam!'

xXXx

Kamar Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke, kau memanggilku?" ucap Sakura dari luar kamar Sasuke

KLIK . pintu terbuka

"Hn. Ayo masuk!" Sakura lalu masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Sempat terbayang dibenak Sakura atas tragedy (lebay) beberapa hari lalu, ketika Sasuke...err... menciumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn. Bagaimana kakimu? Sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehn, sudah baikan." Jawab Sakura

"Baguslah,"

"Ehn... Sasuke. Lukamu yang disebabkan Gaara itu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Sakura

"Tenang saja. Sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. "lalu...bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah berakhir..." jawab Sakura lirih.

"Maaf..." ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa."

"Jadi... sekarang kau tidak punya pacar kan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah **pacar**ku!" ucap Sasuke semena-mena

"A-apa? heh kau tidak bisa seenaknya bilang begitu! Belum sampai 24 jam aku putus dengan Gaara. Tidak mungkin kan aku jadian denganmu secepat itu!"

Sasuke medekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura-lebih tepat bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum sejenak. "Aku tidak perduli," tangan Sasuke mulai melingkar dipinggang Sakura.

"He-hei... apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak. Tapi... Sasuke malah memeluknya. "Sa-sasuke... kau kenapa?"

"Aku... butuh dirimu Sakura..."

"kau kenapa sih?"

"Kurasa, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia... jadi... aku mau tanya. Kau mencintaiku tidak?" Sasuke melapskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap emerald Sakura tampak sangat serius saat ini.

'Ini benar Sasuke 'kan?' batin Sakura

"A-aku... aku mencintaimu..." jawab Sakura pelan "Puas kau sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Berarti... kita sepasang kekasih sekarng. Dan kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!"

"Iya, ta-tap...emmhhh..." yaa... seperti yang kita sudah tahu. Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir pink Sakura. Menciumnya pelan. Membagi rasa hangat itu dimalam yang dingin ini. Dan kisah cinta baru... akan segera dimulai.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Yippiiiiiiiiiii... akhirnya selesai jugaaa...  
mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jadi kacau balau begini.. maklum.. saya lagi BANYAK masalah.  
Lama-lama bisa gila saya T_T. Do'ain ya masalahnya cepat selesai. Yayayayayaya -memohon-

special thanks to:

**Risle-coe**

**Vlouchi Hisagi**

**YouichiHikari**

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn**

**Don't Ask**

**MissUchiwa**

**Ame chochoSasu**

**Ran Uchiha**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**seiichiro raika**

**SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS**

**MozzaMozzi**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**FiiFii Swe-cho**

**widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke**

**Ryuka-Akira**

**Melody-Cinta**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Dhevitry Haruno**

**Icha Beside Door**

**Hydrangea daffodile Amutia**

makasih udah mau baca. **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9 Love

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**Pairing;; Sasusaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter# 9**

**..xXXx..**

**.**

"Aku... butuh dirimu Sakura..."

"kau kenapa sih?"

"Kurasa, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia... jadi... aku mau tanya. Kau mencintaiku tidak?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap emerald Sakura, dia tampak sangat serius saat ini.

_'Ini benar Sasuke 'kan?'_ batin Sakura

"A-aku... aku mencintaimu..." jawab Sakura pelan "Puas kau sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Berarti... kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Dan kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!"

"Iya, ta-tap...emmhhh..." yaa... seperti yang kita sudah tahu. Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir pink Sakura. Menciumnya pelan. Membagi rasa hangat itu dimalam yang dingin ini. Dan kisah cinta baru... akan segera dimulai.

_"Khukk!" _Sakura tersedak lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Baguslah kalau tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke. Setelah suasana normal, Sakura mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Dan saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi…

"Masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian sukses membuat wajah Sakura super merah.

"A-apa? Ti-tidak. Aku kan cuma… ehn… cuma… hah sudahlah!" Sakura langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Sasuke. _'Sakuraaaa! Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu sihh! Aduuhhh…. Memalukan saja pasti Sasuke menganggapmu gadis **mesum** mulai sekarang!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Sudah, jangan malu begitu. Santai saja. Aku 'kan **pacar**mu sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan rambut pink Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke bisa dengan jelas merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang sepertinya bekerja super cepat—membuat senyum geli terukir dibibirnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang malu!" Bantah Sakura

"Hn…. Lalu mengapa kau bersembunyi seperti ini?"

"Aku… aku cuma mau seperti ini saja—hangat. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Huh… ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengaku. Iya, tidak apa-apa. Begini saja terus sampai pagi!" ucap Sasuke—dan pelukannya pun semakin erat.

Hening sejenak.

"Hmm… Sasuke…." Panggil Sakura

"Hn?"

"Sekarang…aku jadi takut…" ucap Sakura lirih

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"Aku takut, takut kehilanganmu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang difikirkan otakku. Yang jelas… aku… aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu," gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini,"

"Hn... itu berarti, kau sudah sangat jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Sasuke disertai seringainya.

"Heh sudahlah, aku tidak perduli!" ucap Sakura. "Ehn, Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku langsung jadian denganmu hari ini. Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang lain nanti? Mereka pasti—"

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan pedulikan orang lain. Yang menjalani semua ini kita. Terserah orang mau bilang apa. Kalau mereka menyakitimu…. Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Sasuke—**serius**!

Sakura menatap lekat-lekat mata Sasuke yang menampakkan bahwa kali ini dia serius, dia benar-benar menyayanginya, dia benar-benar akan melindunginya, dia pasti akan bertindak jika ada yang menyakiti orang yang disayangnya. Dan… dia sangat men**cinta**i dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka telah **bersatu **sekarang—tak perduli siapapun yang akan menentang mereka.

"Sasuke… terimakasih…" lagi-lagi Sakura menghamburkan pelukannya—bersandar pada tubuh Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa sehangat ini.

"Iya…" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura. Dan terus berlanjut hingga…

**15 menit kemudian**

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura…" Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. "Huh dasar! Sudah tidur rupanya." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat lucu saat tertidur. Setelah itu Sasuke membawa Sakura kekamarnya sendiri.

**xXXx**

**Paginya.**

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Hooaaahhh…" sepertinya gadis ini masih mengantuk, hanya saja dia punya kewajiban sebagai seorang manusia- yaitu sekolah.

"Huh? Sudah dikamarku rupanya. Aku lupa apa yang terjadi semalam?" ucapnya sambil bangun lalu mengemaskan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu, kembali duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Sakura sedikit heran ketika melihat diatas meja, telah tersusun rapi buku, tas dan seragamnya yang akan dipakai saat ini. "Siapa yang mengambilnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku!" jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya—namun tidak membuat Sakura kaget.

"Humm? Sasuke? Kapan mengambilnya?"

"Tadi malam, setelah kau tertidur dipelukanku, aku langsung melesat kerumahmu mengambil semua itu," jawab Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar baik –fikirnya. "Sasuke, terimakasih ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik ini,"

"Memangnya kau fikir aku ini jahat apa?"

"Iya-iya, Sasuke memang baik!"

"Ya sudah, mandi sana, nanti kita telat!"

"OKe!"

**xXXx**

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di Forks High School. (sekali-kali gak disingkat deh :D) setelah memarkir mobil, Sasuke dan Sakura segera berjalan kekelas mereka. Tangan Sasuke dengan lembut menggenggam tangan lentik Sakura—seakan tak ingin gadisnya ini pergi jauh dari dirinya.

Sakura hanya terseyum menikmatinya. Namun perlahan, senyuman itu hilang… saat mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas, bisik-bisik siswa FHS.

"_Lho, bukannya Sakura itu pacarnya Gaara?"_

"_Iya ya, kok sekarang sama Sasuke? Gaara nya diapain?"_

"_Apa jangan-jangan dia berselingkuh dengan Sasuke?"_

"_Apa mereka sudah putus?"_

"_Tapi kemarin, baru saja dengan Gaara?"_

"_Huh, dasar! Wanita yang **tidak baik**. Suka mempermainkan lelaki!"_

Mendengar itu semua, hati Sakura terasa sakit. Dia merasa sangat bersalah—karena dia memang salah. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia jadian dengan Gaara. Dan baru saja putus, dia langsung jadian dengan Sasuke. Wajar kalau dia dikatakan demikian.

Sasuke yang bisa menangkap dengan jelas wajah Sakura yang tampak murung—langsung menghentikan langkahnya—berhenti didepan gadis-gadis penggosip itu.

"Jaga mulut kalian!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Sontak membuat gadis-gadis pengosip itu terdiam dan takut. "kalian tidak boleh seenaknya mengatai Sakura seperti itu! Siapapun yang menyakitinya, akan berurusan denganku! Dan aku tidak main-main!"

"Ma-maaf sasuke…" ucap ketiga gadis tadi bersamaan.

"Minta maaf pada Sakura!" lalu dengan terpaksa, mereka bertiga minta maaf pada Sakura.

**xXXx**

Akhirnya sampai juga didepan kelas Sakura.

"Nah sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke

"terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku," ucap Sakura. "Pokoknya, hari ini kau harus benar-benar sekolah, jangan bolos lagi!"

"Iya tenang saja, demi pacarku ter**sayang**," ucap Sasuke

"Huh dasar gombal!"

"Hn... Sakura, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu disini ya,"

"Iya, aku masuk dulu-"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura. lalu dalam hitungan detik, satu kecupan lembut mendarat dijidat Sakura. "Aku sayang dirimu,"

Wajah Sakura pun merona. "A-aku juga..."

"Bye~" Sasuke pun berjalan pergi.

Setelah wajahnya normal, Sakura bergegas masuk kekelasnya. Dan tampaklah Gaara yang sepertinya sedang (sok) membaca buku.

"Pagi Gaara," sapa Sakura

"Pagi," jawabnya datar.

_'Maafkan aku Gaara,'_ batin Sakura, _'setidaknya, kita masih teman.' _Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga sampailah pada bangkunya. Tapi yang dia herankan... Hinata tidak ada. Padahal ini sudah pukul 6.58, sedangkan Hinata selalu pergi awal. Kemana gadis itu?

**xXXx**

Kelas Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang sangat ber**bahagia**. Dia terus senyum-senyum sambil bernyanyi ria, tak heran mengundang tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?'' Tanya Deidara

"Hn. Lagi senang!"

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"AKu... aku sudah jadian dengan Sakura!" jawabnya bangga.

"hah? Kau serius?" Tanya Sai

"Tentu saja aku serius, kau fikir aku main-main?"

"Tidak kusangka, akhirnya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada wanita juga," ucap Neji

"Kau fikir aku ini homo apa?" tanya Sasuke kesal

"Tidak, hanya bercanda,"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan wajah sedih berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"K-kau, benar-benar pacaran dengan gadis pink itu?" Tanyanya tidak percaya

"Gadis pink? Maksudmu Sakura? Iya, aku sudah jadian dengannya tadi malam," ucap Sasuke santai.

Gadis itu menangis... Dan langsung berlari meninggalkan d'devilz.

"Ino kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke innocent. Sai langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucap Sai kemudian menyusul Ino yang tak tahu pergi entah kemana.

"Aneh." ucap Sasuke, Neji, Deidara dan Naruto berbarengan.

**xXXx**

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap dan sepi—namun sangat bersih, seorang gadis sedang menangis, menangis karena baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang **buruk** baginya. Sedikit menyakitkan hati, karena orang yang selama ini bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengannya… telah bersama orang lain. Yahh… sulit dipercaya, padahal dia yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, tapi mengapa bisa orang lain yang merebutnya?

"Hiks… hikss… aku tidak percaya ini…" gumamnya lirih

"Kau harus percaya, karena semua ini nyata.." ucap suara berat yang sedikit mengejutkannya.

Gadis itu segera menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan dapat dilihatnya… seorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat, dengan onyx dikedua bola matanya. Memandangnya penuh arti—sangat dalam, seakan ingin ikut menangis bersama dengannya.

"Sai? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawabnya kemudian duduk disamping Ino, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya didinding putih nan dingin itu. "Kalau kau sedih atau ingin menyendiri, kau pasti kesini kan?"

"Iya kau benar… tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Ino heran. "Tempat ini 'kan jarang dikunjungi siapapun—atau mungkin cuma aku yang pernah kesini," ucap Ino. Ya… ini merupakan gudang bekas penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, tapi keadaannya masih bersih.

"Hmm… aku mengikutimu." Jawab Sai

"Apa? Mengikutiku? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Setiap kau kesini, aku selalu membuntutimu, diam-diam aku **memperhatikanmu** dari jauh. Diam-diam, aku melihatmu, bahkan kadang-kadang tertawa melihat tingkah konyolmu," ujar Sai diselingi senyum termanisnya. "Aku selalu berharap bisa menemanimu disini, tapi… aku takut kau menolaknya. Aku takut kau akan membenciku…"

"Sai… aku tidak mungkin akan membencimu. Kita kan—"

"Karena lelaki yang kau banggakan cuma Sasuke, Sasuke selalu yang terutama bagimu. Sasuke selalu yang terpenting bagimu. Jadi… aku hanya bisa menunggu kapan kau akan menyadarinya…"

"Menyadari? Menyadari apa Sai? Kau membuatku semakin bingung saja,"

"Ino... aku... Aku men**cintai**mu..." ucap Sai pelan-namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Ino. "...aku tak menuntut balasanmu, aku paham jika kau menolakku, aku-"

"Cukup..." potong Ino. Dan detik selanjutnya, Sai bisa merasakan seseorang bersandar dalam pelukannya. "Aku... aku akan berusaha mencintaimu. Terimakasih Sai." ucap Ini. _'aku akan berusaha melepasmu, Sasuke...'_

**xXXx**

**Pulang Sekolah.**

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Wajahnya sedikit tampak murung-tapi dalam sekejap semua itu berubah menjadi **senyum**an manis saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Seseorang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya, seseorang yang kini di**cintai**nya- Sasuke.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena... karena aku selalu ingin tersenyum jika berada didekatmu."

"Tapi biasanya kau suka marah-marah kalau berada didekatku?" Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura- lalu membelai pelan rambutnya.

"Itu karena dulu kau menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak lagi!" jawab Sakura ceria. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan-tapi dia menyukainya. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura, membuat Sakura membalas menggelitiknya. "Hey geli.." ucap Sasuke

Sakura menghentikan aksinya. "hahaha, siapa suruh mengacak rambutku. AKu susah payah merapikannya!"

"Iya-iya, sini aku rapikan." Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, lalu merapikan rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya. Setelah rapi, Sasuke mengecup pelan kepala Sakura. "Sekarang sudah makin cantik!" goda Sasuke

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sakura. 'Cup' kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi kanan Sasuke. "Itu bayarannya,"

"Hn? Cuma segitu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Cium disini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

"KYaaa! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sakura

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda, ya sudah. Ayo pulang!"

"Ayo!" Sakura lalu memegang erat lengan kanan Sasuke dan bersama-sama berjalan.

.

_'Ternyata kau **lebih** bahagia dengannya... Sakura... aku harus bisa melupakanmu...'_

**xXXx**

Sakura mulai merasakan keanehan saat melihat jalan yang dilalui Sasuke bukanlah jalan yang biasa mereka lalui ketika pulang kerumahnya atau rumah Sasuke. Jadi... Ini mau kemana?

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Neji," jawab sasuke sambil memperhatikan jalan raya didepannya (naek Mobil)

"Neji? Kakaknya Hinata 'kan?"

"Hn,"

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap **aneh** padaku,"

Akhirnya sampailah Sasuke dan Sakura di kediaman Hyuuga. Rumah mewah yang dicat dengan warna kehijauan. Dengan arsitektur khas Jepang._ (maaf, gag berbakat dalam deskrip rumah, jadi bayangin aja rumahnya Hinata. :)_

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah garasi yang didalamnya juga terdapat banyak mobil.

"Ini mobil kak Naruto 'kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, semua anggota d'devilz sudah berkumpul disini." jawab sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura masuk kedalam rumah Neji.

"Ada acara apa ini?"

"Perayaan kecil-kecilan."

"Perayaan apa?"

"Hari jadi kita berdua," ucap sasuke. Sakura hanya menahan mukanya agar tidak lebih merah dari yang sekarang.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona. Tuan muda Neji sudah menunggu diruangan biasa," ucap seorang pelayan muda

"Iya terimakasih," ucap sasuke, "Ayo Sakura!"

**xXXx**

Sampailah diruangan santai yang cukup besar. terdapat sofa besar berwarna oren muda, serasi dengan warna cat diruangan ini. Sepertinya memang pantas disebut ruangan cream. Disana, Sai, Deidara, Neji, Naruto dan Ino sudah duduk dengan santai sambil mengunyah makanan ringan.

"Kau terlambat Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah keripik kentang

"Hn. Setidaknya aku masih datang." jawabnya kemudian duduk disofa, lalu Sasuke meminta Sakura duduk didekatnya. Sakura sedikit canggung berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan sahabat ini. Dia hanya gadis asing yang beruntung dapat menjadi pacar Sasuke, sehingga dia bisa jadi bagian dari anak-anak ini.

"Heh gadis pink, jangan tegang begitu, anggap saja kami semua ini temanmu!" Ucap Sai

"Eh? I-iya," ucap Sakura

"Heh, Sakura punya nama, jangan panggil dia gadis pink," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Wah wah... Kalian sangat romantis ya!" ucap Ino. Sakura langsung menatap Ino, Ino yang selama ini melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke.

_'Apa kakak itu akan membunuhku setelah ini?'_ batin Sakura. _'tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi... Sasuke pasti akan melindungiku...'_

"Heh, ayo dimakan. Sayangkan kalau makanan-makanan itu terbuang sia-sia," ucap Neji yang sedikit kesal melihat dari tadi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyentuh satupun makanan atau minuman ringan yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Aku kenyang," ucap Sakura. "Ehn... kak, toilet dimana ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Mau ke toilet? Ya sudah aku antarkan, sekalian mengambil air putih," Ucap Neji. "Ayo!"

"Baik,"

**xXXx**

"Sakura, aku duluan ya," ucap Neji yang berada di dapur, tidak jauh dari toilet.

"Tunggu, nanti aku tersesat," jawab Sakura yang sudah keluar dari toilet. Tapi Neji sudah tidak terlihat. "Huh, bagaimana ini?" Sakura meneruskan berjalan. Hingga dia sampailah disebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah. Dimana disana terdapat foto keluarga besar Hyuuga. Foto-foto ketika Neji dan Hinata masih kanak-kanak.

"Lucu," ucap Sakura ketika melihat foto Hinata dan Neji kecil berebut boneka beruang. Tapi Sakura sedikit terkejut saat melihat foto Hinata kecil bersama ...

"Gaara?" tanya Sakura, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada foto yang terletak diatas meja kayu, "Ini benar Gaara 'kan?" tanya nya lagi.

Tap tap tap.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Sakura segera menolehkan pandangannya...

"Hinata?"

"Sakura..." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hinata, tunggu aku. Kau kenapa?"

* * *

**Bersambung... :***

* * *

Huahahaha... Chapter 9 udah selesai.. gimana-gimana... nyambung gag? Hehehe  
Pokoknya maaf kalo kayaknya keburu-buru. Apalagi yang Ino sama Sai.. hhee maaf deh..  
Soalnya fic ini harus selesai di Chapter 11/12 jadi.. ya diusahain semuanya selesai.. xDDD  
oh ya, mo nanya... kira2 cewek yg cocok buat Deidara ma Itachi siapa ya? Aku bingung **O_o** .. minta sarannya ya :))

pokoknya makasih buat yang udah mau baca.

**special Thank's to::**

**Shard Vlocasters ; widyan swidHya ; MissUchiwa ; MozzaMozzi ; D'Lampion ; Ran Uchiha ; Misa UchiHatake ; Hydrangea daffodile Amutia ; Nakamura Kumiko-chan ; Ame chochoSasu ; May-Chan ; Risle-coe ; Haruchi Nigiyama ; aya-na rifa'i ; So-Chand 'Luph pLend' ; widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke ; Aurellia Uchiha ; Dhevitry Haruno ; FiiFii Swe-Cho ; Ryuka-Akira ; beby-chan ; ella-chan males login. Repot ; Icha Beside Door ; MichiMazu ; Keiko1310 ; Uchiharuno Rin.**

Dan.. satu lagi.. jangan panggil saya senpai. Panggil saja Mila/ dengan tambahan san-chan-sama xDD. ato Nee juga boleh -ngarep-

Hahaha.. sekali lagi **terimakasih**, tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan berkembang sejauh ini.. I Love You full :*

**Review yaaakk!**


	10. Chapter 10 The End?

**The Devil's Falling In Love**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ;; T**

**~SasuSaku~ **

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter# 10**

.**  
**

xXXx

.

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Sakura segera menolehkan pandangannya...

"Hinata?"

"Sakura..." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hinata, tunggu aku. Kau kenapa?" Sakura segera berlari menyusul Hinata yang masih belum berhenti. "Hinata TUNGGU!"

Hinata pun berhenti—tapi masih membelakangi Sakura. Dia hanya diam, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura yang penasaran segera berjalan kedepannya.

"Hinata. Mengapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sakura. Tapi Hinata hanya diam, menatap lurus kearah lantai porselen rumahnya. Seakan tak mendengar Sakura bertanya. "Hinata?" Sakura kembali bertanya, bahkan kali ini sambil mencengkeram erat pundak Hinata dengan tangannya. "Kau kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi... mengapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-"

"Apa ada hubunganya dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura. Mendengar nama Gaara, Hinata lekas menatap mata Sakura. Sepertinya dia terkejut. "Ternyata memang karena Gaara," ucap Sakura pelan. Meski Hinata tidak menjelaskan padanya, tapi dari ekspresi itu... Sakura seakan mengerti semuanya. "Kau... sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang Gaara?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata-masih menatap lantai rumahnya.

"Tapi, mengapa kau seperti itu? Semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Gaara, pasti ada sesuatu yag kau sembunyikan!"

Hinata hanya diam.

"Aku... aku melihat fotomu sewaktu kecil-dengan seseorang berambut merah," Ujar Sakura. "Itu kau dan Gaara 'kan?" Tanya Sakura. "Hinata... apa yang terjadi?"

"Gaara sahabatku sejak kecil." Jawaban sangat pendek dilontarkan oleh Hinata. tapi jawaban singkat itu tentu saja tidak memuaskan hati Sakura-dimana saat ini dikepalanya, terdapat beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ingin diajukannya.

Sakura masih menantikan kelanjutannya.

"Lalu, apa yang salah denganku. Sehingga kau begini?" Tanya Sakura

"Karena aku..." Hinata menghela nafasnya "...Mencintainya..."

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya dengan jawaban Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ternyata Hinata menyukai Gaara. Ya...Gaara yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal Hinata tak pernah tampak sedikitpun seperti seorang yang menyukai Gaara-didepannya. Bahkan Hinata cukup mendukung usaha Sakura saat ingin mendekati Gaara. Hinata bahkan tak pernah tampak sedih saat Sakura dekat dengan Gaara. Sandiwara kah dia selama ini?

"Ka-kau..."

"Iya, aku... bisa dibilang, membohongimu. Aku memendam segalanya."

"Tapi..."

"Sejak kecil aku dan Gaara selalu bersama, sejak TK, SD, sampai SMP kami selalu disekolah yang sama. Bahkan sampai sekarang," cerita Hinata sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku.. mungkin cuma aku satu-satunya gadis yang diterima Gaara dalam hidupnya-dulu. Sampai perasaan sayangku sebagai sahabat...mulai berubah. Aku jadi takut kehilangan Gaara, aku ingin memilikinya lebih dari itu. Aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." Jawab Hinata. "ketika kelas 3 SMP. Tapi, pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia menolakku."

Sakura hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan semua yang diceritakan Hinata. Dia hanya ingin mendengar semua ini sampai selesai.

"Dia menolakku dengan alasan... dia menyayangiku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang, persahabatan antara lelaki dan perempuan, tidak akan bertahan lama...pasti suatu saat akan berakhir. Seperti aku dan Gaara."

Hinata menatap mata Sakura.

"Sejak saat itu, hubunganku dengan Gaara memburuk. Sejak SMA, kami saling enggan untuk menyapa," Hinata tersenyum tawar. "Tapi, aku masih menunggunya, berharap dia akan mengerti hatiku." Hinata berjalan, mendekati foto yang terletak dimeja-foto dirinya dan Gaara sewaktu kecil. "Tapi, aku masih bisa tenang, karena belum ada satu gadis pun yang bisa merebut hati Gaara. Sampai saat itu," Hinata kembali menatap Sakura. "Sampai kau datang..."

"Awalnya, aku mengira usahamu sia-sia untuk mendekati Gaara. Mengingat kau hanya anak baru dan Gaara kurang suka bergaul dengan wanita. Aku sangat yakin kau akan ditolak Gaara, karena aku saja yang jauh lebih mengenalnya...bisa ditolaknya," lanjut Hinata. "tapi ternyata dugaanku salah besar. Dengan mudahnya kau merebut hati Gaara. Dengan mudahnya kau mendapat perhatiannya, dengan mudahnya dia menyukaimu, dengam mudahnya kau menjadi kekasihnya, dan dengan mudahnya... kau mencampakkannya begitu saja!"

**DEG**

"Aku bisa mengerti jika Gaara harus menjadi pacarmu. Tapi, mengapa kau mencampakkannya semudah itu? Mengapa kau menyakitinya? Mengapa kau mempermainkannya? Kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. SAKIT!"

Sakura mulai merasa matanya mulai berair. Hatinya begitu sakit saat Hinata mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku benci dengan semua yang kau lakukan," tambahnya

"_Hiks... hiks_... maaf..." Sakura menangis.

"Aku yakin, dalam hidupnya. Kau adalah kenangan terburuk yang pernah dimiliknya!" Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berurai air mata. Hinata tak ingin melihat air mata itu.

_'Aku... mengapa aku tidak menyadari semua ini...? Aku benar-benar bodoh!' _batinnya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura berlari-meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi foto-foto itu.

**xXXx**

Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain, masih asyik ngobrol, bercanda, tertawa bersama. tapi mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura yang sedang menangis dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke panik.

"Sakura? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan kepala sakura yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Sakura

"Tapi ada apa?" Sasuke masih bertanya

Sakura menggeleng.

"Neji, kau apakan pacarku sampai dia begini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tanya saja padanya!" jawab Neji yang tak terima dituduh Sasuke.

"Sakura? Neji yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku mau pulang," pinta Sakura

"Tapi, acaranya saja belum dimulai?"

"Aku pulang sendiri saja." Sakura bangun dan berjalan pelan keluar. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun berniat menyusul Sakura. "Hn, teman-teman aku harus duluan dulu ya, Maaf." Sasuke lalu mengejar Sakura yang sudah sampai diluar.

.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai pada Ino yang terdiam melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh? kenapa?" ino tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sai.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit melihat Sasuke dan Sakura?"

Ino tersenyum. "Sakit? Ya, sedikit. Tapi setidaknya ada orang yang akan mengobatinya. Yaitu... kau.."

Kini Sai yang tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

**xXXx**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dicat dengan warna putih, tak lupa dengan pekarangan bunga yang sangat rapi dan bersih- pertanda sang penghuni rumah selalu merawat dan menjaganya. Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, dia langusung berjalan kearah rumahnya, dan membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu dibawanya- mungkin suatu saat akan hilang.

Setelah masuk, Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis tadi. Sasuke menyusul Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadisnya sendirian dirumah dalam keadaan galau seperti ini. Sasuke akan menajaganya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya duduk disebelah Sakura. Mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ternyata aku ini teman yang sangat kejam."

"Hn?"

"Ternyata... selama ini Hinata menyukai Gaara-tidak! Dia sangat mencintainya!"

"Lalu, apa yang salah?"

"Tentu saja banyak! Pertama, Hinata itu temanku. Kedua, aku ini pernah jadi pacarnya Gaara! Ketiga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadari semua ini- menyadari bahwa Hinata menjauhiku karena aku mempermainkan hati Gaara," Sakura mulai menangis lagi. "ya... mempermainkannya."

"Aku... aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini dia menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat aku dekat dengan Gaara. Aku sangat tidak tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai Gaara. Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Karena memang tidak ada yang memberitahumu Sakura," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan hati Sakura.

"Aku... aku merasa sangat bersalah. Mengapa aku seperti ini? Apa semua yang aku lakukan ini salah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Tidak."

"Hiks, kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dulu aku tidak mau saja diajak ke Konoha, hiks."

"Heh, jangan bilang begitu! Kalau kau tidak kesini... kau tidak akan bertemu denganku. Kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bahagia jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Nah, begitu dong. Kalau senyum 'kan kebih manis daripada menangis," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Lalu mengusap air mata dipipi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, mereka pasti akan bersama, Sakura. Tapi jika memang tidak, tanpa ada kau pun... mereka tetap tidak akan bersatu."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Hn..." Terlihat Sasuke berfikir serius. "...aku juga tidak tahu,"

"HEH DASAR!" teriak Sakura. "padahal awalnya kata-katamu sangat bijak! Tapi akhirnya malah seperti ini!" Sakura cemberut. Sasuke malah terkekeh dengan tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu. Baginya disaat Sakura marah-saat itulah Sakura menjadi sangat lucu.

"Haha, maaf,"

* * *

**.**

**xXXx**

**.  
**

* * *

**Esoknya Di Forks High School**

Sakura segera memasuki kelasnya, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya hari ini. dan semoga saja orang itu telah berada di kelas.

Dan, orang itu sudah ada di kelas.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura. Gaara yang tengah serius membaca buku pun segera menoleh ke Sakura. Menatapnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-memanggilku?. "AKu ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja." Gaara yang mengerti pun segera menutup bukunya. Dan berjalan kearah Sakura, mengikuti kemana Sakura akan membawanya.

Akhirnya sampailah Sakura dan Gaara didepan perpustakaan-masih sepi karena perpustakaan dibanjiri anak-anak pada saat istirahat.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Gaara. Dirinya sedikit penasaran.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku semua itu?" tanya Sakura. "Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa-"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu atau tidak mengerti!" Sakura sedikit emosi. "Mengapa kau diam?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sakura. Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Mengapa, kau tidak bilang padaku kalau ternyata selama ini Hinata adalah sahabatmu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa Hinata sangat mencintaimu? Mengapa Gaara?" Tanya Sakura. "kau tahu, sekarang... aku merasa sebagai makhluk terkejam sedunia!"

Gaara hanya diam. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Dia hanya menatap Sakura. Tatapannya masih sama-tatapan saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu semua telah berakhir, berakhir begitu saja.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakan semua itu padamu?" Tanya Gaara. "Aku rasa tidak perlu. bagiku itu hanya masa lalu."

"Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih mengharapkanmu!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi... aku sudah terlanjur menganggapnya sebagai adikku." Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Dan juga, aku tidak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Belum menadi kekasihnya saja, aku sudah sejahat ini untuknya, bagaimana nanti?"

"Gaara, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya! COBALAH UNTUK MENCINTAINYA!"

"AKu tidak bisa Sakura, maaf."

"Kumohon. Demi aku?"

"Tapi kau tahu, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kau sendiri tidak bisa kan berusaha untuk mencintaiku?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura terdiam. Ya... tidak mudah untuk mencintai seseorang yang memang tidak kita cintai. "Tapi..."

"Hentikan!" Suara wanita terdengar diantara Gaara dan Sakura. "Itu tidak perlu..."

"Hi-hinata?" Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata disana. "Kau? Mengapa kau tidak memakai seragammu? Kau mau kemana?" Sakura langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara, dia hanya diam.

Hinata mendekat pada Gaara dan Sakura. "Aku kesini, hanya ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua. Maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan setengah badannya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura-membuat Sakura makin tidak mengerti.

"Hinata. Ada apa ini?"

Hinata menatap Sakura. "Sakura, maafkan atas kata-kataku kemarin. Mulai sekarang kau bisa bahagia, karena hari ini... aku akan berangkat ke London. Aku akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa tahun- mungkin selamanya," jawab Hinata santai.

"A-apa? Lo-london? Kau bercnada 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sakura langsung memeluk erat Hinata, Sakura lagi-lagi menangis. "Hiks, mengapa kau pergi, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi ini sudah jadi keinginanku sejak dulu."

"Hiks, kau pergi karena kau membenciku 'kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membenci sahabatku sendiri." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Hinata mendekati Gaara, "Gaara, maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu memaksamu."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah melupakannya." Gaara tersenyum.

"Baiklah, semuanya telah selesai sekarang. Aku sudah bisa tenang meninggalkan Konoha." ucap Hinata. "Sampai jumpa, aku... aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Konoha," ucapnya tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan menjauh. Saat Gaara dan Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... Hinata menangis, menangis untuk meninggalkan semua ini. _'hiks... hikss... aku sangat mencintai kalian...'_

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Setahun kemudian.**

Kelas 3-4.

"Perhatian anak-anak!" Seorang guru dengan masker kebiruan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya tengah berdiri didepan kelas, sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikannya. "Mohon perhatian, hari ini dikelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru."

"HOREEEEE!" anak-anak 3-4 berteriak Gaje.

"Baiklah. Kita panggil saja ya. Murid baru, ayo masuk!"

Lalu masuklah gadis manis dengan rambut pendek kecoklatan. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan dan akhirnya sampailah dia didepan papantulis-menghadap kearah teman-teman barunya.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Matsuri. Aku berasal dari Kirigakure. Mohon bantuannya. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah kalau sudah. Matsuri, silahkan duduk disamping Haruno, itu gadis yang berambut pink."

"Baik," matsuri pun menuju bangku Sakura. Lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai," sapa Matsuri pada Sakura.

"Hai," Sakura balas menyapanya.

"Nanti, saat istirahat, Gaara dan Sakura harap menemani Matsuri keliling sekolah. Karena kalian ketua dan wakil ketua kelas."

"Baik," jawab Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

**xXXx**

**Is**tir_ahat._

Seperi yang diperintahkan, saat ini Gaara dan Sakura sedang menemani Matsuri keliling sekolah. Tapi, disini bisa dibilang Sakura yang menemani Gaara dan Matsuri. Karena sakura berjalan dibelakang, dan mereka berdua didepan, saling bicara. Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin mengusik kebersamaan itu.

"Teman-teman, aku kesana dulu ya?" Ucap Gaara

"Iya."

"Sampai ketemu ya Gaara!" ucap Matsuri. Lalu dia memperhatikan Gaara yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura yan menyadari hal itu, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Sakura

"Ah? Eh?... Tidak kok."

"Sudah, jangan bohong. Kalau kau suka, aku bisa membantumu untuk mendekatinya!"

"APA BENARKAH? Eh maksudku, tidak usah..." Matsuri blushing.

"Haha... aku akan menyatukan kalian berdua. Aku janji!"_ 'setidaknya Gaara bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku'_

.

_**Dan semua seakan terulang seperti setahun yang lalu.**_

.

Pulang Sekolah.

"Dah Sakura!"

"Dah Matsuri!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada gadis yang tadi dipanggilnya Matsuri. Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor-koridor yang makin sepi. Lalu... langkahnya terhenti saat dihadapannya berdiri lelaki tampan dengan kemeja hitam, serta jeans kebiruan yang membuat lelaki itu semakin terlihat sempurna.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, lelaki itu juga balas tersenyum-tapi tersenyum memang kebiasaannya.

"Tidak kuliah?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekat ke lelaki tampan tadi.

"Dosennya tidak hadir. Jadi, aku ingin menemuimu. Kita agak jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh..."

"Cuma oh?"

"Jadi, harus bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang _"Sasuke, aku sangat rindu padamu" _saja?"

"Hmm... Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura. "Puas?"

Sasuke malah tertawa. "Kau benar-benar membuat aku gila!" ucapnya, lalu menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Nanti kalau ada orang bagaimana? Aku 'kan malu!"

"Malu? Kenapa harus malu? Kau kan **tunangank**u?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "tunangan?" Pandangan mata Sakura tertuju pada** cincin** yang melingkar dijari manis-kanannya. Cincin tunangan yang dipermukaannya terukir huruf `SS`-cincin tunangan mereka. "Baiklah." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sasuke, terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku."

"Hn."

"Aku, mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan wajah mereka semakin dekat... makin dekat...

sedikit lagi...

dan...

**'Cup'**

**~SELESAI~**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa... tamat juga... hahaha... Lega saya.

terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah membaca fic ini dari awal hingga akhir, tanpa kalian fic ini gak akan berlanjut sampai sini,

terimakasih bwt : **Ame chochoSasu, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Haruchi Nigiyama, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lovers, Youchi Hikari, May Chan, Aurellia Uchiha, Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia, Murasaki Sakura, Hakuya Debora SasuSaku, Uchiha Kazuma, Nagusha-vi, Dhevitry Haruno, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', 4ntk4-ch4n, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Uchiharuno Rin, MichiMazu, aya-na rifa'i, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, widdiw xie kabogoh sasuke, Ryuka-Akira, Vipris, Silla ichigo uchiha, spirit, da Ran Uchiha. terimakasih atas reviewnya... review lagi yaaaa.. :***

oh ya, buat yg gak pernah review-silent reader dan semuanya... di chapter terakhir ini review donk... hehehe, cuma pengen tau aja, gimana **tanggapan **kalian tentang fic ini-tapi gak maksa kok :))

Dan... saya ada niat mo bikin satu chapter lagi, rencananya di chapter itu SasuSaku **nikah**. Tapi... kalo bagi kamu udah pas disini, ya udah, tamat disini aja. Jadi, tergantung kamu dan kalian semua para reader yg aku cintai **:***

Dadaaahhhh... jangan lupa **Review** yaaa.. hehehehe...


End file.
